


Future Deal

by Swish42



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake medical science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swish42/pseuds/Swish42
Summary: A young Zelgadis will do anything to help his grandfather succeed, even if it leads him to making a deal with the devil.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                  

“I’m glad you think so Zelgadis, couldn’t have done it without your assistance,” Rezo smiles, his dark blind eyes just barely seen past his thick lashes. Life is difficult being blind, but he does his very best to get by. He works hard to be a doctor people can trust and admire. “Do you think you can get the specimens I need?”

“Sure thing, I’ll be meeting with Dilgear after work,” Zelgadis says all smiles.

Rezo frowns and stands to his feet. The grandson recognizes that worried look and knows he’s about to be called out on something. “Are you sure?” Rezo asks again. “I realize the world is more open-minded these days, but some of these items are difficult to come by.”

“It’s no problem,” Zelgadis collapses the small rod, causing the screen to fizzle out. He sets the device down on the desk and stands from his stool, walking towards his grandfather.

“You aren’t getting them illegally are you?” Rezo takes a step forward, but Zelgadis is there to stop him with a gentle push on his shoulder.

“Rezo, you worry too much,” Zelgadis says. “You focus on developing the products to help humanity and I’ll handle everything else. I always do.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m, putting too much on your young shoulders,” Rezo’s head lowers thoughtfully. “A boy your age shouldn’t be doing my work for me.” They’ve had this conversation hundreds of times and this won’t be the last.

“Grandad stop it, you’re going to make me depressed,” Zelgadis pats Rezo on the shoulder once and moves towards the window where his forgotten coffee is sitting. He takes a sip and makes a face when he realizes he’d probably be better off not drinking it. Chugging it in one gulp he goes for his coat and makes his way towards the door. He’s going to need all the caffeine he can get for tonight. “Eris will be back in an hour to take you home, think you can manage till then?”

Rezo sighs. “Zelgadis I might be blind but I’m not helpless,” despite his reprimand a smile tips his lips. “Be safe Zelgadis.”

“I will be,” Zelgadis promises as the door slides closed behind him. He makes his way towards the elevator mentally making a list of all the things he’s going to need for the coming week. Knowing Mr. Nyes, he’ll want a demonstration of Rezo’s theory in practice, which is a huge risk, but one they’ll just have to take if they want the support and funds. As the elevator doors open Zelgadis feels his breath stolen away when the very man he is thinking about is standing within the elevator.

“Oh, young Mr. Greywords, are you finished for the day?” Mr. Nyes asks with a smile that makes Zelgadis want to turn around and take the stairs.

“Yes, sir,” Zelgadis fights to take a step forward and manages to enter the enclosed space. “You’re headed out early today.”

“I have a meeting to attend, a tedious affair,” Mr. Rudy Nyes replies candidly as the doors close. As soon as they shut the atmosphere becomes heavy and Zelgadis feels the burning prickle of sweat sting his fair skin. “How is your grandfather’s recent project progressing?”

“He’s completed his proposal, it will be on your desk in the morning,” Zelgadis answers, quickly glancing at the numbers as they count down. They’re on the hundred and eightieth floor which is high enough to make this trip torture.

“Be sure to include a physical example explaining the plausibility of his theory Zelgadis,” Mr. Nyes reminds the young assistant. “Otherwise I won’t bother reading his thesis.”

“Of course sir,” Zelgadis tries not to stare at the numbers, but he can’t help but will them to blink on and off faster. Technology and magic have come a long way but you would think they’d have invented a faster elevator by now.

Behind him the tall man with ruby eyes shakes his head in disappointment. “It really is a shame,” Rudy Nyes sighs. “He holds such promise if not for his blind eyes. In fact if it weren’t for you he wouldn’t survive in this business.”

“You’re lucky to have him,” Zelgadis says as calmly as he can. The last thing he needs is to let his fear and anger out on his boss.

“And he’s lucky to have you,” Rudy Nyes swiftly answers back, leaving no pause or room for thought. Without warning, the large man reaches past Zelgadis shoulder, brushing his arm as he picks a number. Zelgadis feels the hairs on the back of his head stand up and keeps his eyes forward, knowing full well that the man has this all planned out. Perhaps it’s superstitious of him, but everything his boss does is for a reason.

Zelgadis thanks the maker of the universe when the door finally slides open. “Be careful tonight,” Rudy Nyes says as he passes by. “I’d hate for something bad to happen to you. You’re one of my most reliable workers.”

“Thank you for your concern sir,” Zelgadis answers mechanically. When the door grinds shut, the young man releases a sigh of relief and refrains from resting against the wall. His eyes glance at the camera in the corner and he hopes that Rudy doesn’t waste his time watching the video files on his time off.

Shaking the creepy feeling off his shoulders and back, Zelgadis makes his way to the lockers and changes into his casual clothes before making a bee line for the parking garage. Signing out his hover moped, Zelgadis travels across town near the slums where he meets up with Dilgear, Noonsa, Zolf and Rodimus. They meet in the corner booth of an oldies style pub and order drinks. Zelgadis is underage, but he knows the owner and gets a lit beer anyway.

“Everyone know the plan?” Zelgadis asks. He’s had this planned for weeks, even before Rezo had a concrete synopsis for his latest project.

“We’ve got it boss,” Dilgear, the green wolf troll, assures him. Crossing his arms in front of him, he grins devilishly to the fish friend beside him. “Don’t let your pacifist side get the best of you if things go sour Noonsa.”

“Don’t you worry, it’s just a simple drop mission,” Noonsa replies quickly, his bulbous eyes shining in the dim light.

“We’ve never dealt with these traffickers before,” Zelgadis reminds them. “Let’s keep our wits about us.”

“Confidence can lead even a strong man into danger,” Rodimus replies sagely, nodding his head in agreement.

“That’s right,” Zelgadis finishes up his drink and the small group makes their way to a plain white hover carrier parked several blocks away. Zelgadis takes the driver’s seat while the others cram into another vehicle they’ve hidden elsewhere. If this were the first time he was dealing with traffickers he’d be more nervous, but for better or worse he’s gotten used to it. By the time he reaches the next block his car is cloaked, appearing to be a sleek black ritzy model meant for a mobster boss.

Driving to an underpass that is poorly lit, a stereotypical location really, Zelgadis gets into the back and changes his clothes, putting on a long haired wig and glasses that change the color of his eyes. When his disguise is complete he gets out and leans against the side of his ride. He doesn’t bother checking the time, well aware that he’s arrived exactly when he needed to. Five minutes later another vehicle flies up and four men of mixed blood and a woman come out. One of the men with long white hair, a blind eye and pointed ears leads the group of misfits and Zelgadis steps forward.

“You the guy,” the man asks in surprise, looking under Zelgadis’s hood. “Isn’t a girl like you a bit young to be dealing with this stuff?”

“Not everyone can make an honest living, am I right?” Zelgadis asks instead, doing his best to not be offended by the man’s mistake. His soft features are more feminine than he appreciates, but he tells himself it’s the wig. “Moneys in the back, hard bits, untraceable, variety of values.”

“Heh, sounds like you’ve done this before,” the man nods to the others who move past him to retrieve the money. Mr. One Eye leads Zelgadis to the side door and slides it open. On the floor is a large crate that is clasped tightly shut. Rather than open it himself, Zelgadis waits for the dealer to open it for him before looking inside. Everything checks out, except that it’s all neatly packed as if it came specially prepared for his unique order.

Only a professional group who knew the value of their stock would bother being so careful.

Switching the weight between his left and right foot twice Zelgadis steps back. “I’m satisfied,” he answers. “Can you carry it to the car for me?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” One Eye apologizes gruffly and swiftly grabs Zelgadis by the collar of his oversized jacket. A flash of pain grazes Zelgadis’s neck as the man’s nails bite into his thin skin. Zelgadis can’t even see the man’s hand move, but recognizes the swiftness and sharp claws of a dragon-born.

To the dragon’s surprise, Zelgadis isn’t actually wearing the coat and easily darts forward into the trafficker’s vehicle. Slamming the sliding door shut, the swift footed lad, stretches for the dash and locks the doors. He can hear the muffled cries of alarm from the dragon as Zelgadis slams the crate closed with his foot and jams himself down into the driver’s seat of the so called ‘traffickers’ vehicle.

These guys really don’t know what they’re doing if they even left the vehicle running. If you’re going to bother double crossing an honest deal at least be prepared for a cheater.

“This is the C.F.E.D. you’re breaking the law girl!” the woman from before screams as she rushes for the hood of the vehicle.

Apparently the medical company is getting tired of mysterious pieces of corpses disappearing and decided to get to the bottom of the mystery without the authorities involvement. It is the first time and won’t be the last time he deals with the C.F.E.D. Ignoring the woman’s outcry, Zelgadis expertly twists the controls and turns away from them as they open fire. You’d think a group that prizes their righteousness wouldn’t open fire on a sixteen year old, but they must be really ticked off this time.

As he pushes forward the rest of his team rushes in, giving Zelgadis the backup he desperately needs. The undercover company agents are not prepared for a well trained fighting team and are forced to seek cover behind the vehicle he’s abandoned. “Don’t kill them, we don’t want life sentences,” Zelgadis barks into the mouth piece around his neck, disguised as a choker. “Blow up the van. They don’t need the money.”

Part of him wishes they didn’t have to waste all that cash, but they can’t leave any evidence behind. Namely his change of clothes hidden in one of the seats.

“On it boss,” Dilgear’s static filled voice clips over the comm. In his screen mirrors he can see the glare of an explosion as he speeds off.

“Voice activation required, who is driving this vehicle,” a chipper female voice sings from the vehicles speakers.

Zelgadis curses and stops the vehicle, quickly opening the door before everything automatically locks. Keeping the door open he climbs in the back and heaves the crate over the front seat. He works out, but the crate is meant for two grown men to carry, not a young teen. “Their ride is rigged, pick me up and destroy it,” Zelgadis barks as he does his best not to jostle the precious crate in his hands.

Dragging the crate by one side across the pavement Zelgadis makes it down an alley right when the stolen vehicles alarms start blaring. The irritating sound doesn’t last long when the vehicle is set ablaze. What starts as a crisp blare, swiftly becomes a warbled whine until the alarm completely cuts out. Two seconds later, his companions rush behind him and fling open the side door.

Rodimus and Dilgear jump out and retrieve the crate while Zelgadis jumps in and slams the door behind them. In moments flat Zolf is zooming away, changing the vehicles appearance with the flick of a switch and slowing down once they reach one of the main streets. Everyone else collapses in the back, catching their breath. For a while no one says anything, but it isn’t long before Zolf is trying to hold back a chuckle.

The laugh that wants to burst out is contagious and one by one each of the five men is overtaken with the need to laugh until even Zelgadis is joining them.

When the laughter eventually dies down, Zelgadis sighs in relief and feels something wet trickle down his neck. Confused, he reaches behind him and grimaces when his fingers flick over something warm, wet and sticky. When he looks at the red staining his hand he curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has the bare minimum in exposition at the beginning, but it isn't really necessary if you are familiar with Zelgadis's backstory. As for the world itself, it will become clearer with time. I also don't like throwing explanations at a reader right off the bat.
> 
> Also this story does have an ending, but overall the story is pretty short.
> 
> And I added an image from my DA account.


	2. Chapter 2

The string of curses from the you man instantly gains Rodimus’s attention as they drive along the back alleys of the city. “Master Zelgadis, are you all right?” he shifts over the crate and comes beside the young man.

“It’s nothing,” Zelgadis quickly plunges his hand under his long shirt to hide the blood, but Rodimus won’t have any of it. He grabs his hand and looks at it, just able to see the dark stain on his fingers in the passing street lights.

“Why do you always try to hide these things,” Rodimus grunts, looking over Zelgadis’s body to try and figure out where the young man is hurt.

“Is he hurt?” Zolf quickly asks, turning to look behind him.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Zelgadis snaps. “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.”

“That’s too much blood to be a simple scratch,” Dilgear points out.

By this time Rodimus can’t figure out where Zelgadis is hurt, but when he shifts the long haired wig to check his arm the young man winces. Some of the strands are sticking to his open wound, proving to be quite painful. Gently shoving Zelgadis forward, Rodimus shifts the wig hair aside and grunts. “Your neck is badly cut,” he finally says. “Noonsa see if you can heal it.”

Despite appearances, Noonsa is a talented sorcerer and moves from the passenger seat to assist Rodimus. Zelgadis glares at the ratty carpet hard, biting back the pain as the men carefully remove his wig and shirt. He knows better than to complain and grits his teeth.

“Can’t do any better,” Noonsa confesses as they bandage up his neck and upper back.

“It will have to do,” Zelgadis says.

“I knew I should have been the one to make contact,” Zolf hits the steering wheel, fidgeting in the seat restlessly. “It was too risky.”

“It was the smartest choice,” Zelgadis reminds him. “None of you would have gotten as far as me. You wouldn’t have made it into the car.”

Zolf mumbles a curse. They all know Zelgadis is right, the youngster knows exactly what he is talking about. Out of all of them he is the smartest and most cunning. He is also driven, which goes a long way.

“You aren’t going to tell your grandfather, are you . . .” Rodimus says softly.

“I’m sure he suspects what we’re up to, if he doesn’t know already,” Zelgadis reveals. “He can’t say anything without endangering me, so he keeps quiet.”

“I was talking about your injury, but what you say is true as well,” Rodimus sighs. “You should talk to him clearly about all this.” The older man shakes his head and clamps a hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t have to live like this Master Zelgadis.”

“What are a few small evils for the greater good,” Zelgadis sighs and looks out the window, mindlessly watching the lights and signs as they rush by.

The next morning Zelgadis wakes early, at his usual time, despite only sleeping a couple hours. He changes the bandages and wears a turtle neck to hide the injury, before heading down the hall and knocking on Rezo’s door. “You awake?”

“Almost,” Rezo’s voice creeks from the other side. A second later he hears the ping and sizzle of the man’s buzzing alarm as he throws it across the room. The man lets out a colorful string of creative curses and Zelgadis smiles. If he told the world that his grandfather, the greatest doctor in the city, was a bit of a nut they probably wouldn’t believe him.

“I’ll put the coffee on,” he calls and does just that. Moving into the kitchen he begins heating the coffee when Eris walks in, cleaned up and ready to go. She activates the screen over the table displaying the latest news and interesting feeds the household is subscribed to. He doesn’t really like Eris at the moment, but he has his reasons. He’ll tolerate her for the sake of the man they admire.

As Zelgadis prepares some breakfast with Eris’s assistance, his eyes glance over an article discussing the bizarre destruction in the slums that took place last night. The words ‘Dragon Slave cast in the city,’ reads in bold letters and Zelgadis glares at it. There is only one person who could have done that. Pressing the ring on his finger, Zelgadis makes a call to Zolf.

“Ugh what is it,” Zolf’s voice growls in his ear. He can hear the man shift in his bed as he searches for the time. “Great gods, it’s six in the morning!”

“Just my way of getting back at you for last night,” Zelgadis smiles and hangs up on the man. If Zolf’s Dragon Slave made the news, it puts them at risk. They’re trying to keep a low profile after all.

“One of these days you’re going to get caught,” Eris says as she sets the table.

“We all will,” Zelgadis answers quickly back. “But for now we’ll do what we have to.”

Folding her arms over her chest, the young woman glares at the perfect table before speaking again. “I was fooled,” Eris apologizes, actually showing some remorse. “It won’t happen again.” She’s the one who sets up the drops for him, having connections within every medical firm on the continent of the Ruvinagald Republic.

“They’re getting better,” Zelgadis admits. “Never thought they’d send a dragon.”

“You must be leaving an impression,” Eris smiles and winks at him, causing the man to blush and look away. “Like that turtle neck.” She adds as a finishing quip, making Zelgadis grunt.

“I’ll get Rezo,” he quickly says and makes his way to Rezo’s room to help the man get ready.

For being blind Rezo gets by fairly well, using magic to heighten his other senses. He still has to rely on a cane and another human to get around though, doesn’t help that if left alone his room and lab would be a complete mess.

After enjoying a calm breakfast, Zelgadis takes off for the office ahead of Eris and Rezo. When he arrives he prepares the lab for Rezo’s experiment, preparing the specimens he procured the previous evening and checking the magical output of their machines. He can’t cast any magic spells himself, but he understands it just as well as a scholar understands the words he reads. The young man would never brag about his knowledge, but anyone whose spent just a short amount of time with him would know he is different.

By the time Rezo walks into the building at eight, Zelgadis is finished. He leaves Eris and Rezo to complete the samples necessary to impress Mr. Nyes and busies himself with reading over other theories and papers Rezo is dabbling in. When Rezo asks if Zelgadis would like to join him for the presentation Zelgadis is quick to decline. He doesn’t want to be near Mr. Nyes and knows that Rezo doesn’t need his help anymore. The great sage has the verbal skills to persuade a clever demon or tame a raging dragon. Something he could never do.

Several hours later the three have lunch together with Rezo excitedly giving Zelgadis a detailed account of his meeting with Rudy Nyes. His proposal was accepted and they’ve received new funding for the project. “Thank you Zelgadis,” Rezo says with a sorrowful smile that makes Zelgadis worry every time he sees it. “I could not have done this without you.”

“Keep saying that and maybe I’ll believe you one of these days,” Zelgadis sniffs through his nose. “Any good I do is just a pebble in comparison to the mountain of your accomplishments.”

“I would be out of a job if not for you,” Rezo persists making Eris glance nervously at the man before glaring at Zelgadis. A hint of jealousy showing through.

“Stop it Rezo you’re making Eris jealous and I don’t want to deal with that woman’s spite,” Zelgadis laughs as he stands.

“Oh Eris, you know I wouldn’t be here without you too my dear,” Rezo reaches over and hugs her around the shoulders. “Who else could keep up with my ludicrous notes and endless spell casting?”

Beaming with pride, Eris clearly enjoys the physical attention and verbal praise. Zelgadis uses the opportunity to slip away. He’s excited about the coming weeks and months researching Rezo’s cloning theory. If things go well, they might be able to heal Rezo’s eyes, something Zelgadis has always hoped for.

Zelgadis and Eris are well aware of how much Rezo’s blindness bothers him. Ever since that accident the wise man has secretly wished to find a way to return sight to his eyes. A piece of his research and work has usually stemmed from this desire and Zelgadis believes it’s about time all the work paid off.

Retreating to Rezo’s personal lab, Zelgadis is nearly given a heart attack when he see’s Mr. Nyes waiting there, flipping through their personal data without a care. “Ah, Zelgadis, just the man I wanted to see,” Mr. Nyes says. He switches off the device and turns to face the young man.

“What can I help you with Sir?” Zelgadis asks as he steps into the room and lets the door slide closed behind him.

“I wanted to talk to you about the latest news from last night, not every day a spell of that magnitude is cast within city limits,” Mr. Nyes replies casually.

“Yeah, Dragon Slave spells are quite something,” Zelgadis goes along with it, walking to his desk. He is careful to never put his back to the man, even as he moves around him to plop onto his stool. “Surprised someone was daft enough to cast it considering the damage.”

“As am I, but despite the magnitude of such a spell no one seemed to have been close by,” Rudy Nyes continues. “Whatever the reason for such a spell, no one is coming forward with information.”

This piece of news piques Zelgadis’s interest. He’s surprised the C.F.E.D. hasn’t reported the theft of their goods and wonders why. “That is odd,” he says, cupping his chin and letting his curiosity go wild. If the company made the theft public knowledge, someone was sure to come forward with information. While he does his best to be careful when retrieving these specimens he is aware that no one is perfect. “No one?” Zelgadis asks. Death is an inevitable consequence when dealing with criminals, but he still tries to avoid it.

“No bodies have been found,” Mr. Nyes replies and Zelgadis sighs in relief. “But whoever did this will be discovered eventually. Leaving witnesses alive is a foolish decision.”

A glare twitches Zelgadis’s brow, but he quickly hides this by looking down at the table. “I think it’s good to know that these people have a conscious,” Zelgadis replies. “Do you require anything else sir?”

“No that will be all, but the C.F.E.D. did ask me about Rezo’s most recent projects,” the man’s smile slices his face like a cut and Zelgadis feels a familiar sweat prick the inside of his ears. “I have the utmost confidence that Rezo will dazzle us again with his advancements in creating new limbs, but if something were to go wrong. If someone figures out the connection between his experiments and the missing specimens from the medical firm then there isn’t much I can do for him, even for someone of my impressive prestige.”

The threat is clear, but it confuses Zelgadis. There is no doubt in his mind that Rezo will succeed so there is no need to be worried. Why go through the trouble of reminding him of his own short comings and powerlessness in the shadow of such empowered men. “Don’t sound so worried, it’s unsettling,” Zelgadis finally says.

Mr. Nyes chuckles and makes his way for the door, leaving Zelgadis with the last word. Staring at the door long after the large man has left, Zelgadis eventually wakes from his stupor and takes a sip of his old coffee. He makes a face and blames Mr. Nyes for the bad taste, even if it has nothing to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more background in here and everyone's goals on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

For the following weeks their small team works on cloning various body parts. They manage to give a beastman an arm, a human his toes, and a fish girl her tail. There are no side effects and the patients make complete recoveries. The next step is finding a way to give body parts to people who are born without limbs, which requires more magic and research into the brain.

While they work on this, they begin developing eyes for Rezo. The main problem with Rezo is that they’ll need someone else to perform the procedure since he can’t very well perform it on himself. Eris is strong and skilled, but doesn’t have the ability to do it on her own. Having no magical ability himself Zelgadis can’t offer any assistance at all. He’s completely useless in cases like this and it is frustrating.

During this time Zelgadis is weighed down with another worry. The wound on his back isn’t healing like it should and it becomes painful to move his neck around. Since he can’t go to a doctor without raising suspicion and is too proud to depend on Rezo, Zelgadis silently suffers, hiding his pain with admirable efficiency. As Rezo succeeds each week though Zelgadis grows weaker and simple bruises turn ugly in a matter of days. He would love to pretend nothing is wrong, but if something happens to him Rezo will only worry and he’ll become a liability. He isn’t a complete idiot. 

After a month of little change since he received the injury, Zelgadis takes Eris aside and shows it to her.

“You’ve had this on your back for the last month!?” Eris whispers crisply late one night in their home. Rezo is fast asleep, completely unaware of any setbacks his immediate family members are experiencing.

“Can you heal it?” Zelgadis winces as she touches the skin around the injury.

“Tssst, I’ll try,” Eris bites and opens one of the medical drawers to grab an amplification rod. It’s like a charger, using electricity to recharge and energize a human’s magic. “Lie down this might take a while.” Doing as she asks, Zelgadis lies there for what feels like hours until Eris lets loose a colorful string of curses.

“It isn’t healing like it should,” Eris confesses, but says it in a way that makes it sound like it isn’t her fault. “I managed to destroy the infection, but your skin just isn’t responding the way it normally does. No matter how much magic I pour into it, your skin refuses to heal . . . we should show this to Rezo.”

“No,” Zelgadis snaps, sitting up and getting to his feet.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice those cuts from your daily work outs,” Eris snaps back. “This could be serious Zelgadis.”

Zelgadis sighs and shakes his head. “At least let me be the one to tell him,” he finally says.

“ . . . Fine,” Eris eventually concedes. “Try to get some rest. We’re meeting with Dr. Shaw later today. With any luck he’ll be able to help get Rezo his sight back.”

“Right,” Zelgadis sighs and the two head off to get at least a few hours sleep before dawn.

Rezo’s meeting with the Doctor goes well and a date is set for the surgery. The elder man is nearly overcome with excitement and pours himself into his work with renewed energy. His joy is contagious and Zelgadis finds himself gaining a much needed boost from his grandfather’s vigor. As the day goes on Eris continuously glares at the young man, silently pressuring him to tell Rezo about his injury, but Zelgadis ignores her. He doesn’t want to destroy Rezo’s happiness. Not today.

When they are about to leave the lab, they receive a last minute visitor in the form of one Mr. Rudy Nyes. It is as if he times his appearances to coincide with when they least expect it. Or perhaps when they least appreciate it. 

“Mr. Nyes, we weren’t expecting you,” Eris says with a stern expression. Zelgadis wonders where she gets the courage to look at the man with such utter contempt. One of these days her blind devotion to Rezo is going to get her killed . . . or fired.

“It’s still within working hours,” the man reminds her candidly and breezes past her to Rezo. “I’ve had another team researching medical procedure for me, but they have fallen short of my expectations. I’m sure you’ll be able to succeed where they have failed.” Mr. Nyes takes Rezo’s wrist and puts a braille device in his hands.

Curious, Rezo reads the files recorded on the device with relaxed silence, but when he reaches the end of the first paragraph his ease is replaced with anger. “I can see why they failed, this is taboo,” Rezo says rigidly. “Even for my standards.” His voice and face are calm, but Zelgadis has known the man long enough to recognize when he is on the brink of anger.

“At least consider it Doctor,” Mr. Nyes implores him, clamping a hand on each of Rezo’s shoulders. “With this you can improve the human condition, make them stronger and enhance their abilities.”

“There is a reason the research of Chimerism has been outlawed for a thousand years,” Rezo continues pointedly. “The humans hardly ever survived the transformation and if they did, they were horribly disfigured and mentally unstable.”

“A lot has change in the last thousand years,” Mr. Nyes’s grip tightens, his grin twisting further up his face. “You are hardly a stranger to less conventional medical studies. I don’t see why making a chimera is such a problem?”

“My contributions might be unusual, but this would require twisting someone into something completely new, putting something foreign and possibly dangerous into them,” Rezo says and shoves the braille reader into Mr. Nyes chest. “I’m sorry sir, but I most graciously decline your proposal.”

Mr. Nyes is forced to release Rezo’s shoulders to keep the electric device from falling onto the floor and shattering. The large man’s ruby eyes almost appear to glow as he studies Rezo stoically. “If you feel that strongly about it friend, I won’t press you, but. . .” Mr. Nyes eyes glance at the new set of eyes drifting in a special beaker across from them on a lab counter. “With all I’ve done for you I figured you’d be more willing to help an old friend on something more ambitious.”

“You’ll have to try harder than that to convince me your ambitious project is for mankind’s benefit and not your own schemes,” Rezo warns the man, until his features soften. “Can’t you be satisfied with what we’ve already achieved? I’ve never failed you.”

“Then you should be satisfied with staying blind,” Mr. Nyes counters and turns to leave the room, making Rezo give a start in shock. He is speechless even as his old friend leaves the room.

As soon as the door shuts Eris jumps to action.

“Doctor, you need to go after him,” Eris implores the man, quickly catching on to what Mr. Nyes is threatening. She grabs onto his arms, knowing that she has no power to stop Nyes herself, otherwise she would. “Chimerism might be awful, but in your hands perhaps it can be used for good.”

“No!” Rezo shouts breaking her hold on him. His blind eyes glare at her and cause the woman to step back trembling. Immediately Rezo shows remorse and reaches a hand forward which she takes into her own. “I’m sorry, Eris. But some things are more important than my sight.”

Unable to watch anymore, Zelgadis briskly makes his way for the door.

“Where are you going Zelgadis?” Rezo calls to him with a dip in his brow.

“To meet with the guys, this is some heavy stuff,” Zelgadis says, opening the door. He doesn’t leave immediately hanging on whatever Rezo says next. It doesn’t really matter what his grandfather says though, he’s already made up his mind.

“Is this not something we could discuss?” Rezo asks with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“Later,” Zelgadis promises and leaves the room. Instead of heading down in the elevator he goes up, straight to Mr. Rudy Nyes office. He feels a little sick, but there is nothing that will change his mind, not even his fear of their shrewd boss.

Rezo deserves to have his sight. He’s sacrificed too much for the world to have Mr. Nyes deny support at the cusp of Rezo’s success. Just like Rezo, Zelgadis is stubborn, no doubt somehow inheriting it from the old man. When he reaches the office door, the teen presses the keypad and waits for a response.

He will accomplish Rezo’s dirty work. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter ends here because cliff hangers are good for you and continuing after that line just felt awkward to me.


	4. Chapter 4

He waits there for what feels like an eternity, fearing that Mr. Nyes has already left his office for the day, but eventually a voice clips over the speaker. “Enter, Mr. Greywords,” he says and the double doors slide open. Zelgadis walks with his head held high, even as a tingling sensation passes over his skin.

As can be expected, Mr. Nyes office is large and impressive, built to inspire and intimidate. The end of the office juts forward from the main building, walled with windows on three sides, all sloping towards the floor with the city spilling out beneath it. It describes Mr. Nyes personality perfectly. Slanted, long reaching, and overbearing.

“Well this is unusual,” Mr. Nyes replies, sitting comfortably in his plush arm chair behind an oversized desk. “Come to plead in your grandfather’s place. I think he made it clear what he thinks of my proposal.”

“Please don’t ruin his chances to see again sir,” Zelgadis says, seeing no point in dodging the issue.

“What makes you think I’ll stop him?” Mr. Nyes grins. “We’re old friends after all. I love the man like a brother.”

Clenching his hands into fists, Zelgadis swallows hard. “You seemed rather upset when he refused you,” he answers, confused by Mr. Nyes response. Having been raised by Rezo he’s well aware of the their past friendship, but in all the years he’s know Mr. Nyes Zelgadis has never trusted it. It’s never sat in his stomach right, twisting and bubbling uncomfortably and forced to endure it silently.

“It was disheartening,” Mr. Nyes confesses with a sigh. “I like to think we’ve had a great partnership in our lifetime, but perhaps it’s about time we parted ways.”

Zelgadis’s eyes go wide and his breath catches in his throat. While it is true Rezo can go work elsewhere with skills like his, all it takes is one bad note from Rudy Nyes to drag his great name in the dirt and put him in an asylum. The end result of Rezo’s medical breakthroughs has always been praised, but the means he went through to get there could put him in prison. Studying archaic magic and using corpses is a crime and Nyes has all the information he needs to blackmail him.

“I don’t think that is what Rezo wants,” Zelgadis answers after his mind weaves through the various options Mr. Nyes has to ruin his grandfather. “He can do so much for you if he can see again, I know it.”

“He doesn’t need me to see again,” Mr. Nyes replies standing to his feet and slowly making his way around the desk.

As Zelgadis’s eyes drift towards the lavish carpet he replies, “I don’t think that’s true sir.” Even if they brought their research and equipment elsewhere, Mr. Nyes could shut them down before Rezo ever had the chance to go ahead with the procedure.

“Nonetheless, it’s out of my hands,” Mr. Nyes says stepping directly in front of Zelgadis.

Startled at the sight of Mr. Nyes shiny black shoes in his field of vision, Zelgadis quickly looks up again and takes an unexpected step back. “Please sir,” he says, looking him steadily in the eye. Nyes’ eyes are so red and intense they seem to burn themselves into his mind. “Isn’t there something that can be done?”

Mr. Nyes eyelids lower just a fraction, giving Zelgadis the impression that he is sizing him up. “It would be a shame to lose such a dear friend,” Rudy Nyes confesses. “Perhaps there is something you could do, if you are willing?”

Blinking once, Zelgadis glances to the side before looking at the man again. “Within reason,” he admits, hoping such honesty won’t hurt him.

“It’s something only you can do,” Mr. Nyes grins, his sharp pearly whites glistening with the lights of the city as they flicker on with the coming of night. “Rezo thinks very highly of your opinion.”

“You want me to change his mind?” Zelgadis asks, unsure if this is something he can actually accomplish.

“I’m confident you’ll get through to him,” Mr. Nyes says, reaching forward and offering his hand to Zelgadis. “Rest assured I will do everything in my power to not only help him see again but ensure his success in future endeavors.”

“No more threats?” Zelgadis asks.

“No more threats,” he promises.

Part of him assumes there is a catch, but he can’t imagine what that might be. He doesn’t even see how he’ll succeed in convincing Rezo to take on the ambitious chimera project. Since Rudy Nyes isn’t showing signs of changing his mind or removing his hand, Zelgadis takes it and the two shake. “I’ll do my best to meet your expectations sir,” he promises.

“You’re his light,” Rudy Nyes says squeezing his hand extra tight. “You will light the path he must take. I am sure of it.”

Zelgadis would like nothing more than to remove his hand from his bosses grip, but he is forced to hold on until Mr. Nyes chooses to release him. Dipping his head, Zelgadis bows respectfully. “Thank you sir,” he says. “I’ll take my leave then.”

“Until later,” Mr. Nyes calls to him and Zelgadis retreats from the room.

As soon as the double doors shut Zelgadis feels all of the doubt and pain from the encounter slam onto his back. Why does he feel as if he’s made a deal with the devil? Of all the wrong he’s done for the greater good, why does he feel like it’s all been child’s play in comparison to what is about to happen.

Still feeling ill, Zelgadis leaves the building and heads home.

He wants to go straight to bed, but Rezo is waiting in the commons room for him. “Have a seat Zelgadis,” the man says sipping at a cup of tea. It’s too late to drink coffee and all of them need to calm their nerves. Zelgadis accepts the other cup and has a seat.

“I know your upset with me,” Rezo says.

“I’m not upset,” Zelgadis quickly responds. “I just wish you took Rudy more seriously.” Before Rezo can offer an excuse or explanation the young grandson continues. “I realize you were good pals in your youth, but as far as I’m concerned that man is nothing but a heartless bastard.”

“Zelgadis,” Rezo sighs. “I didn’t realize you hated him so deeply. While I admit he’s grown greedy with time, he’s a smart man and a profitable one.”

“I don’t trust him,” Zelgadis says crisply. “And you shouldn’t either.”

“Then trust me Zelgadis,” Rezo leans forward, looking right at him without even seeing him. It has an unnerving affect and gets to Zelgadis every time. He’s never known Rezo when he could see, but he imagines that if his grandfather could really see the effect wouldn’t be as potent.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Zelgadis sips at his tea before answering, “I do, sir.”

“Do you really Zelgadis?” Rezo asks pointedly. Standing to his feet the blind man manages to stand directly in front of him.

“I-I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Zelgadis mumbles.

“I must be doing something dreadfully wrong to make my grandson worry about me like this,” Rezo sighs, tentatively reaching forward. Zelgadis doesn’t attempt to guide his hand, but even so his grandfather is able to find his chin and rest his hand gently against his cheek. “I won’t let anything happen to you Zelgadis, you are everything to me. I can handle Rudy.”

“But you eyes? Your career? He can destr-.”

“It doesn’t matter Zelgadis,” Rezo lifts Zelgadis’s chin so he is forced to look up at him. “I will continue to rely on you, but don’t put yourself in harm’s way because of me anymore. It needs to stop.”

Zelgadis can’t think of anything to say and lowers his gaze. If only he were stronger this situation would have never happened.

“Promise me,” Rezo says.

“. . . I promise,” Zelgadis finally says.

“Thank you Zelgadis,” Rezo removes his hand and makes his way carefully around the coffee table. Silently the older man vacates the room, leaving Zelgadis with his forlorn thoughts.

Leaning forward, Zelgadis weaves his fingers through his hair feeling absolutely rotten. 

“Did you tell him?” Eris hisses at him from the hall nearly giving Zelgadis a heart attack.

Gripping the arm rest of his chair Zelgadis grunts and pretends he’s fine. “Not yet,” he says standing to his feet.

“. . . Do you think Mr. Nyes will intercede?” Eris asks in concern.

“We won’t have to worry about that,” Zelgadis promises moving past her into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“What did you do?” Eris’s gaze becomes harsh. “You just promised Rezo . . .” She glances down the hall where Rezo has disappeared.

“Anyone tell you not to eavesdrop?” Zelgadis asks gruffly, slamming a plate of leftovers into the oven.

“If I didn’t only heaven knows what you would do to yourself,” Eris snaps.

“Takes one to know one,” Zelgadis chuckles sardonically. They both put Rezo’s needs before their own which gets them into trouble.

“Zelgadis this is serious,” Eris says before sighing in defeat. “Fine, if you won’t tell me at least tell those dim witted friends of yours. Maybe they can talk some sense into you.”

“Anything else Dr. Vrumugun?” Zelgadis asks, glaring at the numbers on the oven as it counts down the seconds.

“Actually there is one more thing, I’d like to take a tissue sample off your back,” Eris says. “It’s been bothering me all day, but this isn’t normal for you. Even if it was a dragon’s claws it shouldn’t stunt your ability to heal, it makes no sense.”

“That’s a good idea,” Zelgadis agrees and after eating he lets her take a look at his back again. In his opinion she takes more samples than she needs, but he’s in no position to complain about it.

He’s convinced that he’s brought this all on himself and he’s going to make sure he see’s it through, no matter where it takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene with Rudy Nyes is the reason I wrote this story. I love it.
> 
> So, yep, Zelgadis has made his deal with the devil. If your sensing a correlation between this depiction and the original story than your assumptions would be correct. . . Only I guess in this version Rezo isn't necessarily the villain, although it could be argued that he still is.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Zelgadis takes a day off and visits with Rodimus and Zolf. They goof off most of the time, but he does tell them about his encounter with Rudy and his promise to Rezo. They are concerned about his deal, but are glad that he won’t be doing anything dangerous anymore. Whatever his choices they’ll be with him every step of the way.

A week later Zelgadis is waiting anxiously outside the surgery room. None of Rezo’s plans for receiving these new eyes were thwarted and although his grandfather is suspicious of Rudy’s sudden approval he goes through with the surgery. An hour later Rezo is wheeled out, his eyes bandaged. In a day’s time they’ll remove them and see whether or not the surgery is a success.

Zelgadis still hasn’t told Rezo about his strange inability to effectively heal, but promises that he will tell him after the surgery. Eris starts testing the skin samples she has, but her mind is mostly on Rezo and his eyes. Since Zelgadis cares more about his grandfather than himself, he doesn’t bring it up.

At home the day after the surgery Eris does the honors of removing the bandages from Rezo’s head, with Zelgadis and the other Doctor sitting close by. Blinking them several time, Rezo keeps his gaze low before bringing it up to look around the room. Instead of his eyes being grey and sickly the iris are a deep brown, with a healthy white sciera.

“Rezo, can you see me?” Zelgadis asks, taking hold of his hand.

Almost immediately, tears form at the corners of Rezo’s new eyes as he looks at Zelgadis. Raising his hand, he takes hold of the side of Zelgadis’s head, with a bright smile on his face. “I was always told you had your fathers eyes and mothers smile, but now I can see it for myself,” Rezo says and brings Zelgadis forward into a strong embrace.

Zelgadis is not too surprised by the hug, but he blushes at the display of affection. Behind him Eris shakes hands with the doctor thanking him as he takes his leave, letting the small family enjoy this victory together.

As Rezo hugs him Zelgadis ignores the pain of his wounds as the other mans arms press hard against him. He’s too happy to care and wants to enjoy this moment with Rezo. Eventually Rezo releases Zelgadis and hugs Eris as well. He thanks them both for their service to him and goes on to tell them that he expects everyone to be hard at work tomorrow.

The next day everyone is back in the lab, although Rezo spends most of it testing his eyes and making sure nothing is wrong. For Zelgadis most of it is spent hearing this.

“Are you going to tell him?” Eris asks at breakfast.

“Did you tell him yet?” Rodimus calls him at his lunch break.

“You didn’t tell him did you?” Zolf sighs across from him at their favorite diner.

“It was a busy day,” Zelgadis offers as his excuse. It sounds lame even to him, but really he has no excuse.

“You need to tell him,” Rodimus encourages him. “The longer you put it off the more upset he will be and the worse your condition will become. And if you don’t . . .” the two men glance at each other.

“We’ll tell him,” they say in unison.

“Promise or no promise,” Zolf clarifies.

That night Zelgadis returns home and finds Rezo in his study reading a book. He has a smile on his face, his eyes smoothly moving over the words. Zelgadis gently knocks on the door frame letting his grandfather know that he is standing there. Normally Rezo would notice immediately, but perhaps that is because he is no longer blind.

“Ah, yes Zelgadis come in,” Rezo says setting the book down. “Hard to believe I once needed reading glasses, but I may have cured that as well.”

Slowly Zelgadis walks in and slides the door closed behind him. Eris might be able to hear them if she pressed her face against the door, but he doubts she’d make out most of it. “That would be an expensive procedure to cure nearsightedness,” he points out.

“Perhaps, but a little extra money never hurt,” Rezo replies with a smirk. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I- I just wanted to know how you were feeling,” Zelgadis says chickening out at the last second.

“I can assure you I feel fine, my eyes are healthy and there appears to be no complications whatsoever,” Rezo reaffirms, apparently tired of people fussing over him. Something they have in common.

“The doctor suggested you stay home from work for at least a week,” Zelgadis persists.

“That was merely a suggestion due to the fact the procedure has never been performed before, a cautionary courtesy. I think I can make an accurate diagnosis and say that I am perfectly capable of working,” Rezo says lightly. “You worry too much,” mimicking what Zelgadis told him last month.

“You would know . . .” Zelgadis agrees trying not to think about it. “Actually I am seeking your profession opinion on something.”

“And what might that be Zelgadis?” Rezo’s brow stiffens no doubt catching on to the oddity of the request. Typically the protective parent has to force his opinion on Zelgadis, hardly ever does the young man outright ask for it and if he does it’s in a roundabout way.

“I received a mild injury and it isn’t healing like it should,” Zelgadis tells him with as much ease as he can.

Doesn’t matter if Zelgadis is relaxed and calm, hearing news of his grandson being hurt will never be well received by a guardian although Rezo is probably a more severe case. “Where? What happened? When did this happen,” Rezo immediately stands and glares down at the boy. He is angry, but mostly he is distraught with worry.

“It isn’t that serious, just some scratches,” Zelgadis tries to placate him, a smile twitching the corner of his mouth in irritation.

“I’ll be the judge of that, show me,” Rezo demands.

Releasing a quick sigh, Zelgadis removes his oversized sweatshirt and turns around. On his back the scabs of four claw marks are clearly visible, the deepest cut being the wound caused by the dragon’s long middle finger. Behind him Rezo’s breathing becomes stiff as he studies Zelgadis’s back. “How long?” he asks again, reaching forward he gentle touches Zelgadis shoulders and back.

“A little over a month ago,” Zelgadis answers, trying to ignore how cold Rezo’s hands are.

“That is much too long with a wound like this,” Rezo says analytically under his breath. Taking a firm hold of his shoulder Rezo pushes Zelgadis around so he’s close to the desk and then shoves him down onto his knees. He reaches around and maneuvers the desk lamp so he can use it to light the cuts on Zelgadis’s neck and back. “Did Eris already have a look at you?” His voice is low and crisp, his hand gripping his shoulder tight.

“Yes sir,” Zelgadis answers. He adds the ‘sir’ at the end when he senses Rezo’s displeasure.

“You should have told me,” Rezo whispers and puts a hand on the wound in an attempt to heal it with magic. He is met with the same results as Eris and Zelgadis can hear the man grit his teeth. “This is serious Zelgadis.”

“. . .” Zelgadis doesn’t know what to say so he is silent.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn,” Rezo complains. “Are you injured anywhere else?”

“Just minor paper cuts and things,” Zelgadis answers.

“Those aren’t healing either?” Rezo reaches into his pocket and pulls out his P.D. calling Eris. “Are you outside the door . . . good, come in.”

A second later the door opens and Eris walks in. “Am I to understand this will be our priority now?” she asks.

“Of course it is,” Rezo answers. “What have you discovered?”

“I haven’t completed all the tests but this is what I’ve found so far,” Eris says handing over her personal device for him to look at.

“Zelgadis I need urine samples,” he tells the young man as he slides his fingers over the screens.

“Should we collect blood and tissues samples sir?” Eris asks.

“We’ll have to do that at the lab, we run the risk of hurting him more if he can’t heal,” Rezo says and sighs. “There isn’t much more we can do tonight.” He turns to Zelgadis. “Between now and tomorrow I insist on three samples Zelgadis.”

“Any particular liquids?” Zelgadis asks.

“Doesn’t matter, for now I just want more data,” reaching up to his forehead, Rezo rubs his temples. There is a lot more he wants to say to Zelgadis, but for one reason or another he doesn’t and moves past them. “I also expect a detailed report of how and when it happened and a record of any changes to your body since that time.”

“Yes sir,” Zelgadis says softly, but Rezo doesn’t hear it as he leaves the room.

“I’m almost jealous,” Eris says. “But I’d never want to hurt him.”

Normally Zelgadis would glare at Eris and offer a snide remark, but she’s right and he feels guilty.

At the lab the following day, Zelgadis is put through every scan and analytical machine Rezo has. When he isn’t in a machine, Zelgadis is rattling off every little thing he can think of that is related to his mysterious illness. The day can be measured in the amount of coffee he drinks and the number of times Rezo asks for a urine sample. Many would be embarrassed in his shoes, but Zelgadis is only mildly irritated at being treated like glass.

Hemophilia is ruled out early on since his ability to clot is functioning fine. They narrow it down to his skin and fear that it might be cancer.

When Zelgadis is on his fifth cup of coffee late in the afternoon, Rezo flies into the room and practically slams it out of his hands.

Flinging his hand around to dissipate the stinging pain Zelgadis stands and looks at Rezo in bewilderment. “What’s wrong?” he asks, staring at his hand moments before looking from his confiscated coffee to his grandfather.

“Eris, run a test on this coffee, the machine and the un-brewed mix,” Rezo calls to Eris as she rushes into the room. She makes running in heels look easy.

“Did you find something,” Zelgadis asks.

“You’re being poisoned,” he says.

If Rezo wasn’t a genius one might think him mad because of such a preposterous claim.

That is the last thing Zelgadis is expecting to hear as well and he stares at Rezo as if he’s sprouted nonsense. “But I’ve been drinking this coffee for years,” Zelgadis says.

“There was a difference in the urine tests from last night to when you started work today,” Rezo explains as he carefully hands Eris the mug. “I’ve narrowed it down to the coffee, since no one but you drinks it.”

“But . . . poison?” Zelgadis asks incredulously. “Who would want to poison me?”

“Have you made any enemies?” Rezo asks seriously.

“No,” Zelgadis lies.

“How many?” Rezo isn’t buying it and his gaze narrows with distrust.

“. . . I lost count,” Zelgadis grumbles.

“Damn it Zelgadis,” Rezo’s hand slams down onto the table causing Zelgadis to wince. He lifts his hand to touch Zelgadis’s shoulder but he can’t bring himself to do it and instead turns away shaking his head. “It’s all my fault.”

“Sir, it has nothing to do with you,” Zelgadis insists, hurt to see his grandfather lowered to such a state. “My choices did this to me.”

“Because of me!” Rezo spins on him. “I suspected you were doing dangerous things on my behalf, but because you gave me the results I needed for my work I didn’t question it. Like a fool, I put my work over the well-being of my own flesh and blood. The fault is mine Zelgadis and this is my punishment . . . how could I be so blind?”

“If I was stronger I wouldn’t have . . .”

“Enough Zelgadis,” Rezo shouts at him. This is enough to shock the lad into silence. “You have more than enough strength. You are intelligent, talented in everything you put your mind to, and can take down a man twice your size.”

Zelgadis manages to keep eye contact with his grandfather, but he feels conflicted at the sight of the pain in Rezo’s new eyes. You would think he’d just been told he would never be able to see again, but he was healed, it was Zelgadis who was slowly dying.

“I’ll fix this Zelgadis,” Rezo says. “I promise.”

“Rezo,” Zelgadis starts but can’t think of what to say next. “I’m sorry.”

“As am I,” Rezo says. “I want you to go home for the day. Restrain from vigorous activity and operating heavy machinery, Doctors orders.”

Zelgadis can’t help smirking, feeling a sense of déjà vu. “You got it,” he says and picks up his bag and heads home. Normally Zelgadis would go work out with the guys, but he cancels and instead spends his time in Rezo’s home office reading various books and data files.

Around four thirty Zelgadis’s P.D. buzzes and he picks it up without thinking anything of it. “Want me to get started on dinner?” he asks, setting the device on the arm of his chair so he can continue reading.

“That is a generous offer, but I graciously decline,” a silky low voice responds.

Zelgadis pales and feels his blood run cold. “Mr. Nyes,” he says. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.”

“That’s quite all right,” Rudy excuses with a chuckle. “I hear you’ve become ill. Such dreadful news.”

“It isn’t serious,” Zelgadis lies, swallowing in an attempt to wet his parched throat. “I’m sorry sir, but I’ll be taking a few days off.”

“That’s fine Zelgadis, take all the time you need,” Rudy reassures him. “After all I’d hate for something bad to happen to you.”

Hearing those words again so soon, makes Zelgadis’s breath catch in his throat and he holds his breath.

“If there is anything I can do to help, just give me a call,” Rudy says. “Mmm, bye.” The communication clicks off and it’s only then that Zelgadis remembers to breathe. Shaking hard, Zelgadis returns the device to his pocket and slowly stands. Like a dead man he wanders into his room and takes a seat at his desk, hunched forward and resting his head on his hands.

It can’t be a coincidence. It just can’t.

He doesn’t have any proof, but he has a sinking feeling that Rudy Nyes is the reason he’s poisoned. It could be that Nyes has been poisoning him since he was injured, possibly even longer. This entire thing can be an elaborate plan that he just walked into like a fool. If this is the case, he’s completely at the man’s mercy.

Furious at being controlled so easily, Zelgadis slams the desk and proceeds to make a mess of it as his temper gets the better of him. He ignores the pain even as he throws his chair across the room. It doesn’t do any damage which almost makes Zelgadis feel even more enraged. Crumbling onto his knees, the teenager buries his fingers into his hair and bites back his anger and fear.

Nyes is controlling him and there is nothing he can do about it. That’s probably why Nyes was so confident when he made that deal with him over a week ago. What’s worse is now that he has him, he can use him to control Rezo. 

He has to do everything in his power to make sure that doesn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter this time because there is a lot of stuff I enjoy in it. I really enjoyed having Rezo see Zelgadis, seemingly achieving his goal, only to have that joy ripped away when he realizes how sick Zelgadis is. They are actually very similar in this story, it’s fun seeing the correlations.


	6. Chapter 6

When Rezo and Eris arrive home Zelgadis has finished cooking dinner and the two are arguing about something trivial again.

“Tell your grandfather that he doesn’t need a license,” Eris insists as she hangs her bag by the door and walks into the kitchen.

“I am perfectly capable of driving a vehicle now,” Rezo counters as he follows in after her, trying to work off his coat. Typically Eris helps him with his coat, but she isn’t feeling quite as generous tonight. “The last time I drove anything was thirty years ago.”

“So in your thirties then?” Zelgadis asks, quickly doing the math.

“Exactly and now I have the money to afford something classy,” Rezo says proudly.

Eris and Zelgadis make a face, both fearing what Rezo would consider classy.

“An Edrian Tek isn’t classy Rezo, even in a sporty orange color,” Zelgadis says with a deadpan grimace.

“In my day Zelgadis the Hydrian’s top line was the Tek series,” Rezo informs his ignorant grandson.

“There’s a reason they almost went bankrupt and that ugly cab was the reason,” Zelgadis sighs, knowing full well he is going to lose the argument, but he speaks the truth nonetheless.

“That is only because the rest of the world wasn’t ready for their innovative design, these days it’s a specialty,” Rezo says washing his hands and taking a seat at the table.

“If you say so Rezo,” Zelgadis sets the table with Eris’s help. They enjoy the meal together, making a point not to discuss Zelgadis’s condition in an attempt to lighten the mood. It’s strange because he remembers when they would do the same for Rezo’s benefit when he would hit a dead end in his research.

It feels like an insult to him and he wonders if this is how Rezo felt.

In the following days Zelgadis remains at the house or taking it easy with Zolf. He makes a point to check the caller ID of his P.D. every time it chimes, although Rudy could easily block the ID if he really wanted to. Zelgadis wonders in the back of his mind if he’s simply being paranoid about the whole thing. After a few days being away from the lab and living comfortably it’s easy to let denial set in.

By the fourth day of staying home Rezo calls Zelgadis in to run some tests and administer what he hopes is the antidote. It will take some time since the poison has been eating away at Zelgadis for so long, but Rezo hopes that in the same manner they can undo the process. Instead, Zelgadis becomes feverish several hours later and Rezo is forced to reevaluate his theories.

Zelgadis takes it easy in the office doing various puzzles to keep busy. Rezo gives him the option to go home, but he doesn’t feel like being alone. The two never say a word to each other, but Zelgadis is comfortable with the silence. It’s enough being with the man.

Sadly the silence is disturbed when their boss walks into the room.

After giving Zelgadis a courteous nod as a greeting Rudy turns towards Rezo. “How is it going?” he asks stepping up to the man. 

Zelgadis buries himself into his chair and looks down at his P.D. puzzle.

“Not good I’m afraid,” Rezo sighs. “The poison has slowed, but I haven’t found a cure as of yet. His body rejected the first antidote I managed to create.”

“That’s too bad,” Rudy sighs patting Rezo on the shoulder. “I contacted everyone I could think of, but they’ve never seen such a poison before.”

“Whoever made it is a genius,” Rezo admits, his eyes narrow and his brows dip towards his nose.

Silence reigns in the room again as Rezo continues to work and Rudy’s eyes observe his progress. Eventually Zelgadis glances up and watches the tall men. He is surprised to see Rudy helping Rezo, scanning data and offering quiet comments on one thing or another. Zelgadis suspiciously glares at the man, just when Rudy happens to look at him and smile.

Caught, Zelgadis stands and walks for the door.

Rezo checks his watch as Zelgadis moves and speaks to the teen. “Bring me a sample,” he says. The young man doesn’t even need to tell Rezo where he’s going he knows it’s about time Zelgadis emptied his bladder. 

“Got it,” Zelgadis says nonchalantly and goes to the lavatory in their labs, which will offer him more privacy.

He takes his time not wishing to be in the same room as Rudy if he can help it. As he wanders around the lab though he hears shouting eventually come from the office. Feeling a sense of dread, Zelgadis makes his way to the door and puts his ear to it.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this Rezo?” Rudy asks in exasperation. “We were so close the first time . . .”

“We were young at the time and I’m not the same man I was,” Rezo barks at him. “I will not force my grandson to endure such a procedure. It’s too risky!”

“Looking at these numbers it’s only a matter of time before his skin rots off his body,” Rudy says seriously. “You have to replace his skin entirely.”

“There are other ways to replace his skin,” Rezo yells.

“And filter the poison out of his body?” Rudy points out logically. “It’s a part of him now, you have to replace more than just his skin and magic is the only way to do it.”

Zelgadis is listening so intensely that he doesn’t notice as Eris steps up right beside him. He gives a start but she quickly puts a soft hand on his shoulder and a finger to her lips. She wants to hear this too.

“I will find another way!” Rezo screams.

“There is no other way!” Rudy screams back. “If you continue where you left off you might have enough time to save him, but you can’t keep prolonging this.”

“Zelgadis is strong,” Rezo’s voice cracks.

“You’re going to torture the poor boy,” Rudy tersely refutes. “He’ll pretend he’s fine when he’s not, you know that.”

“Damn it,” Rezo hisses hoarsely.

Zelgadis can’t stand to listening anymore, even with Eris trying to hold him back.

“Rezo!” Zelgadis manually slides the door open, nearly slamming his fingers. “You don’t have to depend on Chimerism I know you’ll find a way.” He completely ignores Mr. Nyes, looking at Rezo with fearful determination.

“Zelgadis,” Rezo says in a near whisper. The doctor looks to be about twenty years older. There are wrinkles on his forehead and his hair is just as messy as his grandsons for once. “I want you to go home. . .”

“Rezo you can’t just give-.”

“Eris, take him home,” Rezo commands turning his back on them.

Taken aback Zelgadis turns pale as he stares at Rezo’s bent back. Why is this happening? This never happened when they searched for a cure to his blindness. As he ponders Rezo’s stubbornness, Zelgadis’s eyes slide towards Mr. Nyes. The man isn’t smiling, but is studying him with stern curiosity.

“Let’s go,” Eris gently tells him, pulling lightly at his arm.

Feeling numb, Zelgadis leaves with Eris. The two don’t say a word all the way home and even when they do get home he locks himself in his room. The behavior surprises Eris since Zelgadis has never been the type to act like a typical teenager, but anyone going through what he is would probably do the same.

For an hour or so Zelgadis merely stares up at his ceiling. After hearing Mr. Nyes pressure his grandfather into continuing his Chimera experimentation he’s nearly positive this is the reason for his illness. Mr. Nyes is using him to force Rezo to make a chimera. Worst yet, he’s the test subject.

He can’t let Mr. Nyes have his way.

Taking out his P.D. he contacts Zolf. “Hey Zolf . . . sorry to call while you’re at work.”

“Its fine, been a quiet day. How are you doing?” Zolf asks, straight to the point. The experienced man has a pretty good idea of why Zelgadis is calling.

“. . . Not good I’m afraid,” he answers the man. “I need your help.”

“I’m listening,” Zolf says and Zelgadis can hear the man leaning back into his office chair.

“We’re doing a job,” Zelgadis says.

“I thought you promised Rezo you wouldn’t-.”

“This job is different,” And Zelgadis goes on to explain what he has in mind.

After that Zelgadis formulates and prepares a plan to undo Mr. Nyes control over his life and Rezo’s. He doesn’t visit the lab very often only going in when Rezo wants to run a scan or try an antidote. None of the antidotes work and they only make Zelgadis feel sick, but he hides his pain extremely well. Rudy Nyes wasn’t lying when he said that Zelgadis would pretend to be fine.

Eris confronts him a few times about this ‘plan’ of his, but Zelgadis refuses to tell her. He is well aware that her only loyalty is to his grandfather. If she doesn’t like what she hears she’ll tell his old man and then his plan is shot. Zelgadis is very careful about what he says and does around his family making them feel uncomfortable and suspicious of him for that very reason, but he is tight lipped.

“Drink this,” Rezo tells him after a week has gone by. “It will help with the pain.”

“I’m fine,” Zelgadis says leaving the glass on the table and scooting out of his chair.

“Zelgadis,” Rezo puts a hand on his shoulder. “I insist.”

Taking the hint Zelgadis drinks all of it. Tastes like something between a banana and strawberries.

“I’ll leave a gallon of it on the counter,” Rezo says. “Don’t add ice or water to it.”

Merely nodding his head, Zelgadis watches as Rezo leaves the room and finishes his glass of medicine. When he is finished, Zelgadis pulls out some small bottles and proceeds to fill them with the stuff. Next he puts them in a bag and leaves it outside.

By morning the bag is gone, but Zelgadis would be more concerned if it were still there. Everything is ready to go. “Good luck at the lab,” Zelgadis calls to Eris and Rezo from the couch.

“We’ll do our best Zelgadis,” Rezo assures him.

“I know,” Zelgadis says, peeking over his shoulder to look at him as they walk for the door. Belatedly he opens his mouth again. “Rezo.”

“Yes,” the man turns back making Eris slightly irritated since he’s dawdling in the doorway. Rezo ignores her though, his focus on Zelgadis and waiting patiently for whatever he has to say.

“Thanks for everything,” Zelgadis finally says, looking down at his P.D. awkwardly.

“I only wish I could do more,” Rezo says solemnly. “Take it easy we’ll see you after five.”

“Bye,” Zelgadis says softly and the two leave.

Half an hour later, Zelgadis stands and places his P.D. on the table. He puts on his jacket, boots and gloves, sliding his I.D. in a pocket along with an extra key to the house. Then he steps outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have next to no knowledge about medicine or diseases so for that I want to apologize. I won't pretend to know what I'm talking about, but hopefully it's believable enough to establish what we all know is about to come . . . except that Zelgadis just ran away so that's kinda messing with the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Locking the door behind him and stashing the key in potted plant, Zelgadis walks down the block where a taxi is waiting for him. Without looking up he moves into the back seat and buckles in. The taxi drops him off at his favorite diner where Rodimus and Zolf are waiting for him.

“You sure about this Zelgadis,” Rodimus asks, handing him a backpack.

“I am,” Zelgadis says. “Thanks for everything.”

Zolf and Rodimus look at him solemnly, neither knowing what to say. “Maybe the C.E.F.D will actually be able to cure you,” Zolf speculates hopefully.

“I doubt it, but,” Zelgadis looks up at them to gives them a genuine smile. “You never know.” With Rodimus’s help, Zelgadis puts the backpack on his shoulders and gives them each a hug.

After that they drop him off at a stash point where he dons an old disguise and picks up a hover moped. Then he zooms off for the C.E.F.D. headquarters. The building isn’t as large as Rudy Nyes’ but it is impressive. Made almost purely of white glass and metal. Casually he walks up to the receptionist, finishing off a bottle of Rezo’s special drink as he waits in line.

“Can I help you . . .” the receptionist looks under his hood. “Miss?”

“I have an appointment,” he replies.

“Please tell me your name and who your appointment is with,” the man points and drags a screen in front of him showing him the various schedules of those in the building. The nifty device has the ability to only display for the receptionist, making it impossible for anyone else to sneak a peek. It’s a business must.

“Organ Snatcher,” Zelgadis grins with gleeful eyes peering down at the receptionist. “Miss Tela is expecting me.”

Immediately the receptionist’s eyes go wide and he makes a shaky swipe across the desk. In seconds flat Zelgadis is surrounded by security. “You have some nerve showing up here,” a female briskly says to his left. She is the same woman from several months back when he successful stole an arm and several other organs from her.

“I told you I was coming,” Zelgadis shrugs. “I’m surprised your security didn’t grab me as soon as I walked onto the premise. Did you not believe me?”

“Remove your pack and put your hands behind your back,” she practically barks.

In compliance with her request Zelgadis carefully shrugs the pack off his back and clasps his hands behind him. The guards swarm his bag as soon as it hits the ground as two of the larger men put heavy hands on his shoulder. From there he is taken to a small room with a few chairs and a table.

As he waits, Zelgadis gingerly removes his coat and glances at his shoulders. He frowns when he pulls at the neck of his shirt and see’s specks of blood seeping through his skin where they touched him. Since he’s been extremely careful he didn’t realize just how frail his skin has become. Even though he’s hot, Zelgadis puts the coat back on and minutes later Tela walks in.

“You realize we can’t pin you for any crime, right?” Tela grunts as she walks in front of him.

“Perhaps not in the eyes of the Ruvinagald government, but we both know what really happened that night,” Zelgadis says.

“That’s not entirely true little miss, we are somewhat aware of your little trafficking business,” another voice says. This time a man with long brown hair walks into the room wearing a light blue coat and pink neck tie. “Inspector Wizer Freion at your service.”

“We didn’t want to cause an uproar so we hired a special investigator to try and track you down, but no matter what bait we put out on the market you never took a bite,” Tela sighs, shutting the door behind the man. “And then you come waltzing in here before I can put our Mister Freion to work.”

“I assure you Miss Tela, I’ll make it worth the money starting now,” Wizer says leaning against the table with one arm. “So you’ve come to confess!” Before Zelgadis knows it Wizer’s face is inches from his own. “I imagine the guilt was eating away at your poor soul for the last several months. Unable to live with yourself or your family you decided to come clean at the very doorstep of the ones you wronged.” The man pulls away again with a dramatic flair that Zelgadis doesn’t know what to make of.

Raising a hand in an attempt to stop the man from continuing, Zelgadis tries to straighten him out. “Actually it’s a bit more . . .” Zelgadis is cut off when Wizer grabs his hand.

“Young lady you need not force yourself, I know it’s hard for you,” he says with his face inching closer and closer. “No doubt you were stealing body parts in an attempt to help your ailing family. Forced to live in the slums and care for you’re malnourished siblings the only way you knew how.” His grip tightens and Zelgadis grimaces. “You poor little girl.”

“Enough,” Zelgadis rips his gloved hand from the man and stumbles back, jarring his leg against the chair and causing it to topple back. He also loses his glove when Wizer refuses to let go. He tries not to wince when his hand and leg burn and grits his teeth. “You have the story wrong.” Wishing to cut to the chase, Zelgadis pulls back his hood and removes the wig.

“Hmm, yes I see,” Wizer says taking hold of his chin and nodding knowingly. For some reason Zelgadis can’t take the man seriously. Is he really an inspector? “I see you take cross dressing very seriously.”

Zelgadis glares holes into the man, but to his surprise the man meets his gaze, opening his narrow eyes with a dangerous glint.

That’s odd.

Close by Tela pulls out her P.D. and scans Zelgadis. “Zelgadis Greywords?” she looks up at him in surprise. “Says here you graduated with multiple honors by the time you were twelve. Why would someone of your intelligence be in the black market?”

“My bag has everything you need to answer that question,” Zelgadis replies. “That’s why I came here after all.”

“He also happens to work for Rudy Nyes,” Wizer informs Tela. “So you would have us believe that the great Rudy Nyes is some evil scoundrel?” Wizer asks, lifting a brow. “That’s no small accusation.”

Zelgadis is starting to get the idea that Wizer only pretends to be a blundering fool. Since bringing up his file Wizer hasn’t even glanced at it, telling Zelgadis that he knew who he was before he entered the room. “Whether you believe me or not is up to you,” Zelgadis shrugs. “You have more than enough proof to arrest me if you want.”

“That’s really too bad, I have a feeling there’s more to the story,” Wizer says with evident disappointment. “ . . . Tela do you happen to have a bandage it seems the young man’s hand is bleeding.”

“I’m fine,” Zelgadis bites, quickly snatching his glove out of Wizer’s hand.

“On the contrary I sincerely doubt that Mister Zelgadis,” Wizer says. “Unless you want to try and convince me you were carrying those bottles of medicine around for other reasons.”

“Mister Greywords, just what is going on?” Tela asks, gazing at him suspiciously.

“Go through that pack first then maybe I can tell you,” Zelgadis replies stoically as he returns the glove to his hand.

“Zelgadis Greywords I’m afraid I have to take you into custody,” Wizer says, pulling out a pair of cuffs. “You’ll need to remove your gloves.”

“The cuffs aren’t necessary,” Zelgadis assures the man.

“If what Miss Tela has told me is true, given your past endeavors, you aren’t a man to be underestimated,” Wizer counters. “Capable of casting a Dragon Slave of all things.”

Zelgadis didn’t feel like correcting the man. Instead he threw off the gloves and offered his wrists to the irritating inspector. “I’ll admit this was one of my simpler plans,” he offers in return.

From there Zelgadis is escorted to a small jail for adolescents and his wounds are bandage up. Despite their efforts though, his wounds don’t heal and it isn’t long before Zelgadis is wishing he had a bottle of that drink of his. By luck or pity, Wizer brings him a bottle of it and Zelgadis doesn’t ask why.

“There is someone here to see you,” Wizer tells him as Zelgadis sips at his drink.

“I don’t want to see anyone,” Zelgadis says, turning his back to the door before lying down on the cot.

“I’ve identified him as your grandfather,” Wizer continues.

“I don’t want to see him,” Zelgadis repeats himself.

“Is that all you have to say Zelgadis?” a familiar smooth voice asks

Zelgadis flinches and slowly tips his head to glance at the small window where Rezo’s eyes peer down at him. A wave of shame and humiliation overwhelms him and he forces himself to look away. He did this for Rezo, he can’t feel regret now. “I’m sorry Rezo.”

“What have you done? Why are you doing this? Why are you making this so difficult?” Rezo rants without raising his voice. “Do you want to die?”

“If I’m going to die what of it?” Zelgadis asks him, stiffly clutching his arms over his chest defensively, glaring up at the florescent lights. “At least I’m somewhere Mr. Nyes can’t get to me.”

“ . . . Zelgadis . . . I told you I would handle him,” Rezo says.

“Well you were too late, he got to me a long time ago,” Zelgadis barks, sitting upright and slamming his feet onto the ground. “I’m done being manipulated by that bastard.”

“But why now? I can’t cure you from this side,” Rezo says desperately, his eyes pleading with Zelgadis.

“You’re free Rezo,” Zelgadis says, folding his hands between his knees. “You have no reason to work for him anymore.”

“I’m starting to suspect that I should arrest Rezo the Red Priest as well,” Wizer speaks up from somewhere on the other side of the door.

“Yes/No,” the two men answer at the same time.

“He’s just trying to protect me in his own way,” Zelgadis speaks up before Rezo can say something. “He’s done nothing but help people, he’s done nothing wrong.” The young man looks at Rezo with such cold resolve but it is matched with a burning stubbornness from his old man.

“This isn’t the end Zelgadis,” Rezo promises. “I will save you.”

“No, Rezo,” Zelgadis seethes. “I’m saving you.” Lowering his head, Zelgadis stares at the cracked floor and doesn’t look up again. He doesn’t know how long Rezo stays at the door, but when he does look up again his grandfather is gone. With the end of the evening’s excitement he turns in for the night, resting on his cot, but not sleeping a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I like Wizer which is why he makes a brief appearance in this story. He’s a fun character and it was entertaining to play a young Zelgadis off him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: things get a little bloody and traumatic for Zelgadis in this chapter. It’s the transformation scene basically.

The following day he gives his testimony to Tela, confessing to everything except the identity of who used the body parts he stole, although she can easily guess. After that he is brought to a different cell, meant for the mentally unstable or ill. Zelgadis hopes he falls into the latter category. Fearing that they might be held accountable for the marks they put on his body when taking him into custody, they run several tests on him and realize just how ill he is.

After only five days of being imprisoned in the medical ward Zelgadis’s condition severely worsens. Since he can’t appear in court without possibly being injured he is questioned and interviewed through a video call. He is constantly bleeding and wrapped head to toe in bandages. His skin is so raw that it begins to peel away around his nails and he even begins losing his hair. Depressed and scared, Zelgadis speaks very little to the doctors and officers who visit with him, preferring to be left alone to read and sketch.

“He’s so talented,” he hears one of his nurses whisper outside his room one day. Her name is Evelyn. “Why is he even here? At this rate he’s going to . . .”

“Shh, he’s listening,” the other nurse hisses back as he opens the cell door. His name is Burt. “How are you feeling Mister Greywords, we’re going to run some more tests.”

Zelgadis continues to look at his pod, but responds, “I’m dying, I know.”

“. . . But, your grandfather is close to a cure I hear,” Evelyn pipes up as she removes the bandages from his left arm.

As has been his habit recently he doesn’t answer her and continues to read from his pod.

“If anyone can do it, the Red Priest can,” Burt assures him as he gently takes the pod away in order to examine Zelgadis’s torso.

“That’s right,” Evelyn says trying to remain upbeat. Zelgadis is mildly irritated by her behavior but he doesn’t fault her for it. She’s only doing what she can for a person she sees as an innocent child. “Once they release you, I’m sure he’ll make more progress.”

“Release me?” Zelgadis asks softly, a curious dread slowly making his heart beat a little faster.

“Evelyn, nothing is set in stone yet, don’t get the boys hopes up,” Burt reprimands her as he glances at the monitor tracking Zelgadis’s heart rate. Zelgadis glares at the machine. Visibly he can remain as stiff and stoic as a wall, but that mechanical betrayer deprives him of that ability.

“But he needs some good news,” she says glancing down at the damage the gauze has done to his rotting skin. “They’ve posted bail. The court just needs to approve, you could be out as early as tomorrow morning.”

Wide eyed, Zelgadis grips the bed. Rather than be happy he is nervous, but the nurses can’t tell.

“See I told you not to tell him,” Burt says checking the rest of Zelgadis over. “And did you see the bail amount?” he turns to look down at Zelgadis as if to apologize. “It’s a lot of money. Stealing body parts is not only unethical, but it was from the C.E.F.D. You really knew how to pick em’.”

Zelgadis nearly sighs in relief and his blood pressure returns to normal.

Lifting a brow in curiosity Burt studies the monitor and glances down at Zelgadis. “You’re a strange one.”

A mischievous smile creases Zelgadis’s lips and even with his sickening appearance it’s enough to make Evelyn and Burt a little uncomfortable. It isn’t that Zelgadis wants to die necessarily, but he doesn’t want all his hard work escaping Rudy’s clutches to be undone. Bad enough someone requested a bail for him, probably felt guilty incarcerating a dying man, but if it’s a large amount he should be fine.

Knowing Rezo though he might pay it even if it left the family destitute . . .

The following day Zelgadis is awoken when the door to his cell clicks open. “How are you doing Zelgadis,” Rezo says as he walks in followed by a half dozen other people.

“What are you doing here?” Zelgadis glares moodily at his old man. He’s been banned from drinking coffee for a long time, but what he would give to have a mug of it now. “Leave.”

“I will, but you’re coming with me,” Rezo says checking over the monitors. Burt and Evelyn pass the respected doctor their notes from the past week sharing everything they know. Zelgadis can’t really keep up with what they are saying, but he continues to glare groggily at them.

Nodding and thanking the two nurses, Rezo pulls back some of Zelgadis’s bandages and grits his teeth. The doctor’s expression appears painful to his grandson and aggravates him. He doesn’t want his grandfather’s pity or guilt. “Let off,” Zelgadis pulls his arm away glowing red with anger.

“We won’t be able to use the hover chair,” Rezo tells Eris and his other assistants.

“I’m not leaving,” Zelgadis seethes sitting up and leaning away from Rezo. He feels the skin on the palm of his hand tear away and slumps back into the bed.

“Be reasonable Zelgadis,” Rezo reprimands him. With a flick of his wrist, the talented priest constructs a RayWing around him, making Zelgadis levitate inside the bubble as to avoid letting his body touch the sides.

Tempted to shout and scream at the man, Zelgadis settles on glaring as he is levitated out of the cell and into a medical unit. It doesn’t take long for him to be transported to a very familiar lab that makes Zelgadis shiver. He doesn’t want to be so close to Rudy Nyes. He really doesn’t. “Why are we here? Can’t we go someplace else?” Zelgadis begs his grandfather.

“All of the best equipment I have is here Zelgadis, drink this,” he says and helps Zelgadis drink something that makes the young man almost puke.

“What is this?” he asks.

“Sedative,” he answers. “Not very effective, but I can’t use a needle on you like this. Eris, come here.”

As Eris comes to his side Rezo removes the RayWing shield and lowers Zelgadis onto a cot. From there the two begin to carefully remove all of the bandages. They are nearly done when the door slides open and in walks the very last person Zelgadis wants to see.

“Rudy, what are you doing here,” Rezo demands placing himself between Zelgadis and the large man with ruby eyes. “Wait until after the procedure.”

“I have a lot of stock in this Dr. Greywords,” Rudy reminds Rezo patiently. “I’m here to make sure everything runs smoothly.”

“Your presence will only upset the patient,” Rezo reprimands him.

As if in answer to Rezo, Zelgadis sits up and maneuvers himself to the edge of the cot. From there he tries to stand, but collapses onto the floor because of the sedative. He can only watch as his skin is torn away and he bleeds freely onto the floor.

“Zelgadis!” Eris comes to his side and tries to move Zelgadis onto his back, but the young man shoves her away.

Horrified, Rezo throws the cot out of his way and examines Zelgadis’s new wounds. It doesn’t take him long to assess the damage as he gently puts an arm on Eris to keep her from touching Zelgadis. “At this rate he’ll lose too much blood to operate, we need to start now,” Rezo casts levitation on Zelgadis and moves him into the larger lab where a large machine has been constructed.

One look sends Zelgadis into hysteria, kicking and yelling as he is forcibly placed inside a capsule. “Rezo you can’t do this!” he screams. “I don’t want this!”

“I can’t let you die Zelgadis,” Rezo says solemnly as he fastens the clamps to Zelgadis body to keep him in place.

“Please,” Zelgadis begs. “Granddad.”

Securing the last clamp, Rezo places a gentle hand on Zelgadis’s cheek. “I won’t lose you Zelgadis,” he says in a near whisper. “You are everything to me and if I lost my guiding light I’d never find my way out of this darkness.”

Zelgadis’s eyes widen to the point that they sting, his heart beating in an attempt to free itself from its ribbed prison. “You don’t need me to guide you Rezo,” Zelgadis pleads with him. “You don’t need to compromise your morals just to save me.”

“Zelgadis . . . you are the reason I am able to do any good in this world,” Rezo breaks away from his son and closes the capsule, muffling Zelgadis’s cries.

In his limited vision, Zelgadis watches as Eris turns on a machine and Rudy casts a spell. A red bleeding magic circle spreads across the floor as Rudy casts the spell and Rezo steps beside him to do the same. When the red lines reach his capsule, Zelgadis’s cries are cut off when the air is sucked out of him.

The clamps tighten and he feels a foreign power press against his body. Shutting his eyes, Zelgadis forces himself to breath just before a searing pain burns into his body. The rotting skin of his body is torn away and replaced as an icky rough magic weaves itself into his muscles and nerves, covering every inch of his body.

Zelgadis screams, feeling as if his throat is being torn open by the force of his cry.

As the magic clamps down on his mind and heart, Zelgadis’s eyes snap open and the world looks as if it is bleeding red. When he feels as if the pain will never end the red tint of the room fades away along with the ripping power holding him captive. Catching his breath in raspy gasps, Zelgadis fights against the clamps holding him down, wishing more than anything else to escape this awful thing.

The magic clamps easily give way to his strength and he tumbles out of the machine and onto the floor. Crying out as his skin snaps with pain, Zelgadis crawls onto his knees and faces the machine. With a burning rage gripping his mind, Zelgadis swings a fist back at the capsule causing it to crumple like foil around his arm. Feeling that this slight damage isn’t nearly enough, the changed teenager proceeds to crush the entire thing, raw magic flying out of his body like blades as he rages uncontrollably.

He hates this. HE HATES IT! He hates this machine. He hates that it worked. He Hates Rezo and Eris for doing this to him. He hates himself.

But there is one person he hates far more than anything else.

Behind him he hears a weary voice call his name but he ignores it, decimating the machine into crumbled pieces. When nothing is left he turns around and sees three figures. The two he recognizes as Rezo and Eris, both of whom are crumbled on the ground trying to help each other. The third person is standing strong and proud, studying Zelgadis with ecstasy.

It’s that man’s fault.  
Author’s Note Top:  
Slight Warning, things get a little blood and traumatic for Zelgadis in this chapter. It’s the transformation scene basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I become a bit of a coward at times and hide away until I get the courage to post things online. Some people find the internet freeing, but more often then not I find it very intimidating.
> 
> On another note, a lot of trauma in this chapter, but it isn’t anything that you don’t already see in the anime really.


	9. Chapter 9

In a flash of clumsy speed, Zelgadis rams into Rudy Nyes, slamming the man through a table and onto the ground. Lifting back a hand, Zelgadis attempt to crush the man’s skull with his fist, smashing it into him without restraint. Before he can do so, Rudy blocks the attack with a magical shield, forcing Zelgadis to fly backward.

Zelgadis attempts to right himself, but before he can move Rudy Nyes is there above him, stepping on his chest. It feels as if someone has planted a boulder on top of him, forcing the air out of his lungs. “Calm yourself Zelgadis,” Rudy says silkily, leaning down and lacing his arms over his knee comfortably. “I don’t think you’ve lost your head am I right?”

Gasping for air, Zelgadis claws at the ground before grabbing at Rudy’s foot. With tears in his eyes, he cries out and to Rudy’s surprise manages to tip him over, causing him to fall on top of Zelgadis. The young man wastes no time in putting Rudy in a head lock. Rudy claws at Zelgadis’s arm but to no avail. “No, I haven’t,” Zelgadis hisses in his ear. “But you might.”

“Is this how you treat a man who paid your bail,” Rudy says, wheezing and laughing at the same time.

“Only because you wanted to make a chimera,” Zelgadis yells hoarsely squeezing harder.

“And I always get what I want,” Rudy laughs callously, coughing and sputtering as his windpipe and neck snap.

When Zelgadis hears the bones in Rudy’s neck break, he releases him, shoving him off his body and sitting up. Zelgadis kicks the prone body and makes an attempt to stand but he is slammed into the opposing wall. He briefly see’s stars and is shocked to see Rudy’s eyes looming over him, alive despite his flopped head.

Zelgadis wants to scream at the sight, but it is cut short when Rudy grabs him by the neck. “You do realize you made a deal with a devil,” Rudy grins. With his free hand he reaches up and reattaches his head. “Or a monster to be more precise.”

Scared, Zelgadis tries to become a part of the wall, but he is dragged up by Rudy. “You had this planned from the start,” Zelgadis swallows thickly.

“You’re so clever, that’s why I like you,” Rudy brings his face closer, taking in a deep draft of Zelgadis’s fear. “These days I don’t have the power I once did and am forced to be more creative in accomplishing my goals.”

“Your goals?”

“That’s right,” Rudy says pleasantly. “My primary goal of creating anarchy and knocking down my fellow siblings a peg or two. And you are going to help me do it.”

“I am not yours to command,” Zelgadis spits.

“On the contrary,” Rudy says, narrowing his eyes dangerous as his smile slices his face. “You are.”

Wanting to get as far away from the man as he can, Zelgadis fights and tries to push himself from the wall. Instead magical seals of red wrap around his limbs keeping him pinned.

“Now I don’t expect you to understand what is happening, but I’m sure I’ll only need to explain it once,” he tells Zelgadis casually. “Since I helped make you and my power is within you I can call upon that and control your mind.”

Zelgadis’s eyes widen and he searches for an out. His eyes just so happen to glance over Rudy’s shoulders where he spies Eris and Rezo sitting on the floor. Leaning forward, Eris watches in horror, while Rezo holds her back, covering her mouth. Before Zelgadis can try and figure out why Rezo has abandoned him, Rudy starts talking again.

“And all I have to do is say the magic words,” Rudy replies. “Life born of the hardest stone formed of weakest flesh. Let the spell release you and turn you to your home. Become one with my will, become miiinnnne.”

The words have a chilling affect over Zelgadis, but aside from that nothing happens. Taking in a hasty breath, Zelgadis searches the room, wondering if something has happened that he’s missed. In front of him Rudy’s face contorts with frustration and he casts a different spell, placing a hand over Zelgadis’s head.

“My link,” Rudy hisses. “Where is it?”

“Am I to believe this is your doing dear brother?” a man’s voice asks close by.

Releasing his physical hold on Zelgadis, Rudy spins around to see who has dared disrupt him. A few feet away stands a large imposing man who looks very much like Rudy, except perhaps marginally older. He’s wearing a dark blue business tux, with his long hair pulled back and draped over one shoulder.

It is only in this moment that Zelgadis realizes that he is completely naked and glows red in embarrassment. “Clary,” Rudy says turning to face him fully. He also releases the spells attached to Zelgadis dumping him onto the floor.

Almost immediately, Rezo and Eris are beside him, pulling a lab coat over his shoulders as several men and women enter the room.

“I believe you have all the evidence you need Mister Wizer, use these cuffs,” Clary hands the familiar inspector some strange handcuffs.

“By the power invested in me as a special inspector for the Ruvinagald Republic you are hereby under arrest at exactly . . .” Wizer checks the time. “Ten thirty-eight in the morning.”

“I’d like to know what the charges are,” Rudy says looking between Wizer and his brother. Finally his eyes stay locked onto Clary Dagon as he allows the inspector to handcuff him.

“You have the right to remain silent,” Wizer says tightening the cuffs and clamping a hand on Rudy’s shoulder. He leads the powerful man out the door causing Zelgadis’s shoulders to slump in relief. With that man out of his life things are bound to become easier. At least a little easier he amends when he stares at his alien blue hand.

“I’m sorry Doctor, but you and your assistant must also be taken in,” Clary informs them, stepping closer.

“I was prepared for that, thank you for waiting till after the procedure,” Rezo says standing to his feet along with Eris.

“Don’t thank me, I was hoping to get here before you started,” Clary corrects him, looking down at Zelgadis. “You are a free man Zelgadis, your charges have been cleared and because of your condition my brother will be paying for your living expenses.”

Clutching the fabric at the neck of the lab coat, Zelgadis stares down at the floor, barely holding back the rage he feels. “Rezo,” he says hoarsely.

The older man doesn’t respond, but Zelgadis continues. “Why?”

Respectfully no one else tries to answer the question waiting for Rezo to respond, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Damn it Rezo, I didn’t want this!” Zelgadis screams at Rezo’s back, glaring up at him with slit eyes.

“Hate me all you want, I will never regret saving your life,” Rezo answers and walks for the door.

For all the things he wants to scream at the man Zelgadis can’t speak one syllable as he watches his only family move for the door. 

For the first time in her life Eris actually looks down at Zelgadis with sadness and guilt. “I’m sorry Zelgadis,” she says and follows after the great priest towards Tela and the other officers assembled.

Zelgadis hardly notices her, instead watching Rezo’s every move. Wordlessly Zelgadis begs the man to turn around, wishing to see his eyes before he leaves. As if feeling his searing gaze Rezo turns and Zelgadis is struck to the core when he see tears pooling at the corners of his grandfather’s healed eyes.

As Rezo leaves the room with his wrists bound, Zelgadis surges to his feet. The officers back up in alarm as Clary confidently reaches forward and holds him back with a vice grip. “REZO! REZO! DON’T LEAVE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO! REZO! GRANDDAD!” Zelgadis screams and rants long after the doctor is out of sight and out of the building. Through it all Clary holds onto him, only letting the young man fall to the floor when Zelgadis is done fighting.

“Is there anyone I can call for you?” Clary asks patiently.

“Rodimus Clemance, he’s on my contacts,” Zelgadis answers lifelessly.

“If you have need of anything or have any complications with your chimerism please contact me,” he tells Zelgadis. “I’ll leave my number with you.” One of Clary’s assistants hands him Zelgadis’s P.D. which he uses to add his personal contact information before offering it to Zelgadis.

Numbly looking at his hand, Zelgadis motions to the one desk that hasn’t been flipped over. “You can set it there,” he says, his voice nearly clipping out because of some unexpected roughness. Now that he’s calmed down, he notices just how sore he feels and how loud everything sounds to his sensitive ears.

“The rest of you can leave, I’ll stay with him,” Clary tells those who are left in the room. The others don’t need to be told twice and leave without a word. True to his word Clary stays with Zelgadis, neither speaking a word. The newly made chimera is in no mood to converse with anyone and Clary is patient enough not to be offended.

It isn’t until Rodimus arrives that the silence ends. Clutching the lab coat to his chest Zelgadis looks at Rodimus apprehensively, wondering how his dear friend will act to his strange appearance. He hasn’t dared to look at his reflection, knowing he won’t be able to handle it.

With a kind and uncritical gaze, Rodimus enters with a clump of clothes in his arms as he walks up to Zelgadis. “I’m so sorry my boy,” he says reaching an arm forward and giving him a partial hug. “But I’m glad you’re alive.”

Zelgadis can say nothing, but manages to reach one arm around Rodimus in return, a mix of emotions boiling inside him and unable to appropriately act on any of them save for this.

After dressing Clary stops Rodimus and hands him an electric bracelet. “I strongly suggest Zelgadis wears this,” Clary tells him. “It will monitor his vitals and magic levels for any problems.”

Glaring weakly at the tall elegant man Zelgadis moves to speak, but Clary continues. “I won’t force you to wear it,” he says to the teenager before turning back to Rodimus. “He might listen to you. If you need anything Zelgadis has my number.”

“Thank you sir,” Rodimus replies graciously. “That is very generous. We’ll be in touch.” After that the two leave and Rodimus takes Zelgadis to his own home where Zolf is waiting. By this time Zelgadis is strangely exhausted and instantly falls asleep when he takes a seat on the couch with tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting towards the end now, I'll try to wrap up most of the loose ends in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next several days Rodimus and Zolf take turns looking after Zelgadis despite the young man’s insistence that he can take care of himself. While it is true that Zelgadis is self sufficient and is more than capable of meeting his basic needs it also comes to their attention early on how mentally traumatized he is.

If it weren’t for the bracelet they wouldn’t have known Zelgadis was about to blow a hole in the wall when his emotions unexpectedly raged along with his new magical abilities.

All of Zelgadis’s knowledge of magic does him very little good now. Head knowledge and experiencing magic are two very different things. Seeing the hole in front of him easily causes panic to manifest in his soul and this does nothing to help his raging magical output. Zolf is the only one who can get close enough, erecting a shield to get closer and talk the young man through it.

Typically a child would have time to grow with their magic as they age, but Zelgadis doesn’t have that luxury. It is actually unheard of, what Zelgadis is experiencing.

“We should call Clary,” Rodimus says at length after Zelgadis is calm and the hole is crudely patched up.

“I’d rather we didn’t,” Zelgadis replies, taking a sip of coffee. The young man looks as if he’s just come back from nearly drowning. Beside him Zolf doesn’t look much better, if not worse and is chugging down a pint of hard beer.

“Don’t be stubborn Master Zelgadis,” Zolf grumbles irritably, glaring at Zelgadis blankly.

Normally Zelgadis would remain stubborn till the end of time, but he easily caves with the weight of guilt anchored round his neck and shoulders. He nearly hurt his best friends and is in no position to deny Zolf his request without appearing childish.

Rodimus makes the call and Clary visits their humble abode that very day. The swift response is enough to embarrass the young man, after all Clary is the head of C.E.F.D. and must be an extremely busy man. The meeting is uncomfortable for Zelgadis, but he refuses to act anything short of an adult.

The dragon man is stiff and stoic, but also patient and kind. Clary is nothing like his brother, which Zelgadis is thankful for, but even after a week of practicing magic with the powerful man the new chimera is often reminded of Ruby in the calculated way Clary behaves.

“You’re holding back Zelgadis,” Clary lightly reprimands Zelgadis. The young chimera is attempting to cast a fireball spell. The concept is there but not the intent, making the fire unstable.

“I don’t want to lose control,” he answers honestly, seeing no sense in arguing with the man at this point. It’s never gotten him anywhere. In fact it usually ends with something exploding.

“Your fear is tangible Zelgadis,” Clary says pointing to the sputtering spell. “As seen in your flame. You have the power of a dragon and unless you lose control of your emotions, which isn’t often, the power has no way of being released.”

“Then I should use my emotions,” Zelgadis concluded letting the fire flicker dully in his hand.

“You really think you can?” Clary asks. “I haven’t known you long, but from what I can tell you are a man who is unused to letting your emotions show. You have control issues which got you into this mess to begin with.”

For the hundredth time that week, Zelgadis’s rage flares at Clary’s accurate observation and the flame explodes in his face, blackening his clothing and rock skin. Blinking once, Zelgadis glares at his hand before grumbling nonsensical swears.

“But you weren’t wrong for wishing to escape Ruby’s control over your family,” Clary continues. “My brother is the one in the wrong and I am more than willing to help you through this.”

Dusting himself off Zelgadis asks the question he’s be stewing over for the past week. “Why?” He may sound ungrateful, but he honestly wants to know. Clary has no reason to invest in him as far as he knows. It can’t possibly be that Clary feels responsible for his brothers actions and decisions.

“You’re a liability to not just this kingdom but the world,” Clary answers, taking a seat on the ground and motioning for Zelgadis to the same. “Until you learn how to use magic and live with your trauma you’re a walking bomb. My training you is the best solution. Otherwise you’d be locked away in some special government facility. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that.”

Swallowing hard Zelgadis looks down at his hand and rubs a finger over one of the protruding stones. “I realize chimera’s are unheard of in our world, but I don’t know much more than that,” Zelgadis admits. Chimerism is not his field of study and before Ruby mentioned it all those weeks ago it was only a brief paragraph nestled between archaic magical studies.

“In the golden age of magic Chimera’s were super soldiers, mind controlled to obey their master,” Clary informs him. “It is my job to be sure you are not like the chimera’s of our seedy past and capable of intelligent thought. If you master your magic and show no signs of being manipulated than you will have the rights of an ordinary citizen.”

Zelgadis is beginning to realize how much bigger all of this is. He had no idea simply being a chimera meant more than just having a new body, but possibly losing his citizenship.

“If you turn out to be a mindless chimera drone then I’ll have no choice but dictate the rest of your future for you,” Clary says letting that sink in until Zelgadis feels cold with dread. The elder dragon lets that feeling linger until putting a hand of Zelgadis’s shoulder. “But I can tell you right now that there is no danger of that.”

“How can you know that?” Zelgadis glares not appreciating the touch after being threatened.

“Your outer appearance may be that of a chimera, but you’re still a human on the inside,” Clary easily answers. “I knew that the day I first saw you, staring at my brother as if he’d sprouted nonsense when he attempted to overshadow your mind.”

“If you’re so confident of that then why spend time training me?” Zelgadis asks.

“You need someone’s help to get through this Zelgadis,” Clary replies, shaking his shoulder once before releasing him. “After all, you want to see your grandfather again don’t you?”

Surprised by the man’s observation, Zelgadis’s eyes meet Clary’s before lowering his gaze and nodding his head. “But I can’t face him now . . .”

“You’re a smart man to recognize that,” Clary stands. “I’ve still got some time before battling my next meeting. That’s plenty of time to learn a fireball spell.”

Reluctantly, Zelgadis stands and sighs heavily. Despite his gloomy disposition he feels a little better. Knowing what his goal really is.

“Don’t be afraid Zelgadis,” Clary tells him. “This won’t be easy. It’s never been done before, but you’ve lived through the hardest part.”

The encouragement does wonders for the newly made chimera and it is just the boost he needs. He doesn’t master magic overnight, but he gains better control in the coming days. When his magic is no longer in danger of hurting those around him Clary leaves Zelgadis’s teaching to Zolf who not only is a competent mage, but is someone Zelgadis trusts and is more comfortable with.

As Zelgadis learns to use magic and comes to terms with his strange body his confidence steadily returns. There are certain things that will trigger emotional bursts from him, red light and people staring to name a few, but for the most part he’s as stoic and calm as he always was.

When Clary gives Zelgadis his seal of approval the Ruvinagald Republic recognizes his stability and authorizes his citizenry. Since Clary is the head of the leading medical firm on the continent and is a valuable benefactor in the Ruvinagald Republic his approval is all it takes and no one questions it. Zelgadis is given permission to visit his grandfather at the prison but by this time it’s been six months since last he saw him and he is having difficulty with the prospect of finally seeing him.

This is what he wants most though. It’s his goal. What he has been working towards all these months. All those long nights as he faced his fears and mastered a magical talent he’d gained seemingly overnight. Even when he sits across from the elder man with nothing but static magical glass between them he finds himself lost for words. Tela is also there, but she is no different than a wall and neither of the men take notice of her presence.

“Hi granddad,” Zelgadis finally says after sitting awkwardly in front of him for several minutes.

Those simple words bring a smile of delight to his grandfather’s face, his eyes sparking with a life that’s been vacant for these past six months. “Hello son.”

Zelgadis offers the old man a small smile in response. “You need to take better care of yourself,” he reprimands him lightly. “Can’t have you looking like a ghost next time I visit.”

“I’ll work on that,” Rezo promises, looking better by the minute. “How have you been Zelgadis? There haven’t been any complications have there?”

“No physical complications,” Zelgadis replies with a gentle shake of his head. “I’ve been learning magic these past six months. . . I was kinda a mess.” Chuckling lightly Zelgadis hopes he doesn’t sound too depressing and cause his old man to worry.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Rezo says.

“And I’m sorry for trying to fix the problem on my own,” Zelgadis says, looking up at Rezo again.

There is a pause as Rezo licks his lips and tries to understand what Zelgadis is saying.

“I should have been more transparent with you,” Zelgadis says. “I should have told you from the beginning what I had been doing. Everything from the business with C.E.F.D. to my deal with Rudy. I was dancing with the devil and I got burned. I’m sorry.”

“He manipulated you, you did nothing wrong,” Rezo says making Zelgadis cock an eyebrow at him. He’s heard this a lot now, but he still feels ashamed despite how many times his friends and family tell him this. “I took advantage of you, I ignored the problem, and I went against your wishes.”

“Rezo it’s f-,”

“No it isn’t!” Rezo shouts pounding his fist against the table, causing the glass to shake and buzz in protest.

Zelgadis is shocked by Rezo’s force of anger. It makes the air heavy like a blanket of humid smoke.

“Zelgadis I took advantage of your kindness,” Rezo is no longer shouting, but he is standing. Tela gives Rezo a warning glance which is enough to calm the man into sitting again. “All I cared about was seeing again, even if it meant putting you in harm’s way. I knew that Ruby was a liar. I knew what he was capable of. I knew he no longer had my interests in mind, if he ever did. But I didn’t care. I refused to believe, to see what was so obvious to you.”

“I was so blind Zelgadis,” he changes his focus from Ruby to the boy sitting in front of him. “I was blind to what you gave me, what I had and it wasn’t until I saw you for the first time, truly saw you with your skin breaking beneath my fingers that I realized what my choices had done. I had told myself that if I could only see . . . that a few evils would be worth it if I had my sight. I could just fix my mistakes if I could only just see again. . .” Rezo is close to tears now. “But I couldn’t fix you.”

Unable to hold back, Rezo breaks down into sobs and Zelgadis gets a small glimpse into just what kind of demons his grandfather’s been harboring. Zelgadis can only sit there and reach for his grandfather, trying to figure out what he can possibly say, but nothing comes to mind. This isn’t the first time Rezo’s told him this, but at the time Zelgadis had been confident in himself and didn’t want to accept that his grandfather wasn’t the great man he idealized him as.

No one is perfect and perhaps he should be furious with Rezo, but he isn’t. It’s a complicated feeling, as muddled as a sky before a summer down poor.

“My only consolation is that no one can ever hurt you again,” Rezo says when his sobs subside into a quiver in his shoulders. “I deserve this, being locked up. And you can live your life however you like. You don’t have to come back.”

Trying to wrap his mind around what Rezo has told him Zelgadis stands feeling a mix of sorrow and irritation. “You’ve given me a lot to think about Rezo,” he says. “But for what it’s worth, I don’t think you deserve to be locked up. I’m not the only one who was manipulated. Ruby is the one who took advantage of you. He’s the one who should be punished.”

Having his own words slapped in his face, makes Rezo’s head snap up and he doesn’t say anything.

Tela takes the opportunity to speak up. “Whether he knows it or not Doctor, your grandson is right,” she tells him. “You’ve done enough good in this world that the court is reevaluating your sentence. I suggest you both prepare yourself for when that day comes.”

Their meeting ends on an awkward note but Zelgadis isn’t complaining. Not only does he have Rezo’s confession to think about, but also the news Tela revealed. What will he do with his life? He doesn’t necessarily have to work since Rudy is paying all of his expenses, but he likes working and can’t stand staying still for too long.

For the first time, he’s free. Really free. So what choices will he make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to the end! Hooray for small achievements. Pretty much this is the end of this story, but I will include a short epilogue. Hopefully I'll get that out soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, but it wraps everything up. Thanks for reading!

In the end Zelgadis works part time doing security at the firm Zolf is at, taking odd jobs at the C.E.F.D. lab when they ask for his expertise. He moves out of Rodimus’s apartment and returns home. It’s strange living in an empty house, but Zolf stays over most nights in the beginning.

Despite watching the news feeds continuously and visiting the prison numerous times, he is given a heart attack when Rezo and Eris burst into the house one day. “I still think I could get an Edrian Tek for a reasonable amount,” Rezo tells Eris as he steps in with his modest pack of belongings.

One would think they’d just come back from work, like nothing had ever changed.

“Hydrian’s don’t come cheap,” Eris huffs, dropping one of her bags while handing the other to Zelgadis who is frozen in place. “Tell your grandfather he can’t afford a Tek on his new salary. He’ll listen to you.”

“Now Eris, don’t be like that,” Rezo says as she puts up her nose and walks into the kitchen. “I listen to you, remember when we made the magic capsule I listened exclusively to you.”

“That’s because you blew up the other one all on your own,” Eris snaps before glancing at Zelgadis. “Oh don’t look so surprised Zel, you knew the courts would eventually decide to let us out.”

“Well yes, but I thought you’d at least call,” Zelgadis mumbles, awkwardly flicking his eyes towards Rezo before studying the laces on Eris’s bag.

“Well perhaps if you visited me in prison I could have told you then,” Eris tells him pointedly.

“I visited you,” Zelgadis defends.

“Yes, a whole two times,” Eris huffs.

Zelgadis rolls his eyes at her and Eris smiles. “Looks like you turned into a typical teenager while we weren’t looking.”

“No, not our Zelgadis,” Rezo speaks up in Zelgadis’s defense. “I turned him into a chimera not a selfish, moody, stuck up, know it all.”

“Sorry, Rezo, but I’ve always been a stuck up know it all,” Zelgadis smiles, accepting this new change. Perhaps it’s unexpected and annoying, but really after everything he’s endured this is nothing.

Besides he actually likes these crazy misfits.

“I thought I raised you better than that,” Rezo tells him.

Before he changes his mind Zelgadis gives Rezo a quick hug, pulling away with a bright blush on his blue face. “I forgive you,” he says just loud enough to be heard by Rezo. He’s had a lot of time to think about it and come to grips with the part Rezo played in his life. The good and the bad.

Rezo studies Zelgadis, wondering what he could possibly mean before figuring it out. Even as Zelgadis begins to voice an objection, Rezo hugs the boy and attempts picking him up only to instantly regret it. “By the Ancients how much do you weight now!” Rezo complains.

With a gravely chuckle Zelgadis laughs at his grandfather’s expense. “You turned my skin into stone remember?” he says patting his old man on the back as he rubs it tenderly.

“Don’t hurt yourself Rezo,” Eris says with mild worry, but a smile is tipping her lips.

“Yeah, you’re getting up there in age,” Zelgadis jabs.

“I’ll have you know I’m doing very well for my age,” Rezo quickly answers.

They start a meaningless banter that lasts into the night. Zelgadis hasn’t felt this happy in a long time.

“So what kind of work are you going to do now,” Zelgadis asks at length. “What kind of community service did the jury demand?”

“Oh it’s quite exciting,” Rezo replies. “I’ll be running a clinic in the slums!”

The WHAT!?!

By L-sama, why did his grandfather always gravitate towards life and death situations?

In the coming days Eris and Rezo have a quaint little clinic set up in the slums. Hardly any light makes it down into the crevices of the slums, the towering buildings of the upper city blocking it out. It is the home of all sorts of low lives, but Zelgadis is quite at home there, having spent a lot of his teenage years smuggling through the area.

At first Rezo insists Zelgadis work elsewhere, but after a knife incidence with a thug, Rezo gives in and allows his grandson to act as his assistant.

A year goes by and life has more or less fallen into a lively grind in the slums. Rezo doesn’t turn anyone away, even those who would hurt him, but he has nothing to worry about with Zelgadis and Eris around to keep him from doing anything too radical. Zelgadis has reached the point where he thinks nothing can surprise him anymore. Even the low life wizard threatening to blow them up for free drugs doesn’t cause him much alarm.

That is, until someone has the gull to cast a Dragon Slave in the slums and burn their modest clinic to the ground. All of Rezo’s work, all the good he’d done in the community, all of it bursting into flames. Who was going to pay for all the equipment? The government certainly wasn’t? They weren’t insured. And Rezo couldn’t afford to pay for everything.

Their life had entered a new phase, but that’s another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . That I’m not going to tell, use your imaginations.


End file.
